Never Give Up No Matter The Odds
by GothicPrincess22
Summary: A year after the outbreak in China. Sherry Birkin and Leon Kennedy have been assigned a mission in Yemen. They run into to Jake Muller as they are fighting B.O.W.S Jake learns of the mission and wants to help. With Jake and Sherry seeing each other again both of there feelings get stronger than they already are.
1. The Mission

The Mission

Sherry Birkin walked into the coffee shop and saw her friend Claire Redfield sitting at a table in the corner of the building. Claire looked up at her and smiled. She still looked the same she had her red hair up in a pony tail, a black short sleeve shirt and a pair of blue jeans on. Sherry walked over and sat down in front of her. She was leaving for a mission with Leon tomorrow and wanted to see her before she went.

"Hey Sherry how have you been?" Claire asked her.

"I have been ok. Just getting ready for this mission I have to go on tomorrow." Sherry said.

"Yeah well I'm glad you called and wanted to hangout before you went."

"Yea I really miss you. Sorry I haven't been able to hangout I just been so busy with paper work and stuff. Anyway what have you been up to."

"Well I'm actually on vacation this week and next week. So pretty much I haven't been doing anything but relaxing and enjoying the time off."

"I wish I had some time off. I haven't had a vacation since before last year."

Sherry face fell every time she talks about what happened last year she feels like a hole has been ripped in her chest. It has been one year since she last saw or talked to Jake Muller; the last text he sent her was saying he lowered his asking price from 50 million to 50 bucks. She still looks at the text everyday. It amazed her in what little time she spent with him he found a way into her heart and she fell in love with him.

"Sherry are you still hung up on Jake?" Claire asked with concern.

"What no? What gave you that idea?" Sherry asked her she could feel her face getting hot and she knew she was blushing. She also knew that Claire knew she was lying.

"Sherry it's been over a year now. Don't you think it's time you moved on with your life?"

"I know I just can't help it. I was so drawn to him he was like no one I ever met."

"I know but honey don't want you to be happy?"

"Yes I want that but with work I don't have time to go out and find some one."

"Well you don't have find anything serious. I mean you go just go out and have fun."

"Are you telling me I should go out and sleep around?" Sherry asked her in shock.

"Well maybe if you finally have sex with some one you will forget about Jake."

"I can't just got out and sleep around Claire you know that!" Sherry hissed.

"I know I'm sorry I shouldn't have suggested it. But you do need to get over him. I know what after this mission you and I are going out clubbing."

"Ok sounds fine to me." Sherry said with a smile.

They talked for over a hour then parted ways. Sherry went back to her apartment and turned on the light. She looked around the room and felt lonely. Maybe Claire is right I need to get over Jake. She thought to herself. She walked into her bed room and sat down on her king size bed. She pulled out her phone and opened the text from Jake. She looked at it once last time. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Goodbye." Sherry said and she deleted the text. She thought it would help her but it didn't. It just made the hole in her chest worse. She laid in bed thinking of those steal blue eyes and that cocky grin before she went to sleep.

Sherry walked into the Division of Security Operations building and went up to the second floor. She walked passed several offices then stop outside of Hunnigan's. She knocked on the door and heard someone say come in. She opened the door and saw Leon Kennedy standing there she closed the door.

"Agent Birkin." Hunnigan said.

"Hello Hunnigan." Sherry said.

"Right well since you're both here I just wanted to remind you both of the mission." Hunnigan said.

"Alright." Sherry said.

"Not that we need it but ok." Leon said as he sat down.

"Well as you know the B.O.W.S are still in the Middle East the reason why they are there and why the keep growing is because of Rebecca Moore. She was last spotted in Yemen. We also have Intel her employer is working for neo-umbrella. So we need you two to go in and found out what she knows and possible find out who she is working for" "We not asking you to bring them in or anything. We just want Intel but if you to can your more than welcome. Just know that Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine along with the rest of the BSAA well be a near you so if you can't bring her in they will." Hunnigan said.

"Why is the BSAA going to be near by?" Leon asked.

"Because the cities of Yemen are being over run by B.O.W.S" Hunnigan said.

"Damn alright so we are going to have to fight some of them." Leon said.

"Yes sadly you are Leon. Well that's all whenever you guys are ready a car is ready to take you a private plane." Hunnigan said.

"Ok well thanks for informing us." Sherry said.

Sherry got up and opened the door Leon nodded his head and walked out the door. They walked out the building and found the car. The driver opened the door so they both could climb in. Sherry was silent looking out the window try to keep her nerves and fears in check. She jumped when Leon touched her hand.

"Hey you ok?" Leon asked.

"Yeah I will be fine." Sherry said.

"Just remember to breath and keep calm."

"I will plus you're with me so everything is going to be ok."

Leon smiled he could not believe that Sherry and him were going on a mission together. It seems just like yesterday he was saving her from Raccoon City. Sherry grew up to be a beautiful young women, smart, caring, and sweet. He wonders why she doesn't have someone in her life that cares for her. Well she has him and Claire but that is not the why he was thinking.

"So do you have any plans after the mission is over?" Sherry asked him.

"Not that I know of. What about you do you have any?" Leon asked.

"I'm supposed to go clubbing with Claire." Sherry said.

"You don't sound so happy about that." Leon said while he chuckled.

"Who knows maybe it will be good for me." Sherry said with a forced smile.

They were silent the rest of the ride. They finally arrived and the car stopped. Sherry and Leon both got out. The driver opened the trunk so they could pull out the black bag. It had Sherry's stun gun and her gun in along with Leon's gun a knife and some bullets. They walked towards the plane and got on. In a few minutes later the plane took off.

A little boy ran into a abandon house. He shut the door be hide. He was scared and a little worried. Just then someone touched his shoulder. He jumped he looked up at the man in the hood. The man reached out his hand.

"Here is your payment sir. Thank you so much for you're help." The little boy said giving him an apple.

"Thanks kid no problem." The man said and walked out the door.

The man put the apple in his pocket and began running down the street. He turned some corners and ran some more. When he got back to where he was staying in an abandon house he slowed down to a walk. He opened the door and went inside. He shut the door be hide him and walked into a room on his left.

He took of his robe and sat down. He was about 6'2 with a lean muscular body, red crew cut hair, bright steel blue eyes and a scar on his cheek starting at his cheek bone to the bottom of his jaw. Jake Muller was throwing the apple up and down looking at it. He then caught it and took a bite. He took his gun of his hostler and put it one the floor and sat back against the wall.

Jake had been doing this for a year now. He would go to where the B.O.W.S are clear them out for the people then move on to a new area. After what happened to him last year and when he met Sherry Birkin. Not a day goes by that he doesn't think about her. She saved him changed him. Made him a better man than he was. He used to think all about was money not anyone or thing. When he met Sherry all of that changed.

Sherry stood up to him, she helped him realize it was more to life than that. She changed him. Every time he thinks about her he smiles but then the smiles fades because it hurts. It hurts because she got into his heart. Without even realizing she broken down the walls he put up long ago. She made him want to be better. He missed her but knew she was better off without him.

She deservers better than me. I'm not good enough for her. Jake thought to himself. She is the reason he lowered the reward to 50 bucks he stills hasn't got that but he didn't care he just wishes he could see her one more time. She is the reason he lowered his asking prices to lower payment such as low cash, food, and shelter. He leans his head back and closes his eyes and picture her face. He can remember very detail the blonde hair, bright blue eyes, her pink soft lips. He wishes he could have kissed her one time.

He opened his eyes and took another bite of his apple. Who knows maybe after he clears out this area he might go the States and find her. Then again he most likely won't he will just keep moving from place to place killing B.O.W.S because that's what he does best. He has never had a relationship with anyone. Yea he has his fair share's of one night stands. But not a relationship which is why she is better off with someone else.

He finished his apple and threw the core out the window. He laid his head back and went to sleep but before he went to sleep his last thoughts were of Sherry with her bright blue eyes and her smile.


	2. Never Back Down

Never Back Down

Leon and Sherry finally arrived at Yemen. The private plane land on the outskirts of the City that they were supposed to go to. They walked off the plane the pilot told them that they were going to have to call Hunnigan when they were ready to leave. That she would arrange travel for them to get back to the States. They said their goodbyes and the plane took of.

Leon bent down and opened the black bag he grabbed his gun and the extra ammo clips for his gun and a black hooded rob. Sherry grabbed her gun and the extra clips of ammo and put them in her hostler. She put her stun rod in the hostler she had on her back. She threw the brown hooded robe over her.

"So how far are we walking?" Sherry asked Leon.

Leon looked at the red dot on his phone.

"It's say about 5 miles where she was last seen so she can be anywhere in the city now." Leon said.

"Ok well we better get to walking then." Sherry said.

"Yea. Before we go are you sure you're ready for this Sherry. This is the first mission you have been one since last year." Leon asked her looking concern.

"Yes I'm ready for this. I needed to get away from paper work. Plus like I said you're with me so I will be ok. Plus if you don't take care of me Claire will kick your ass." Sherry said with a little laughter.

"Yea I know she will." Leon said as he was chuckling.

They began walking being silent looking for any signs of B.O.W.S they didn't see any though. Sherry hate the silence it made her nervous and uneasy. She looked over at Leon but could see that he threw up his hood now so she couldn't see his face. She pulled her hood up more so you couldn't even see her face unless she looked up.

"So do you think Rebecca boss is still here?" Sherry asked she just needed to break the silence so she could calm down.

"I don't know hopefully and hopefully if they are we can bring both of them in. That way we don't have to bug Chris and Jill. They have there hands full enough as it is." Leon said.

What Leon said was true ever since last year the BSAA has been busy. Taking down B.O.W.S all over the middle east. They wanted to Chris to take a break after loosing Piers Nivans. Sherry only ran into him a few times but those few times she saw and talk to him she could tell her was a good solider and a good man. Piers and Chris were the reason her and Jake were alive today. Again the pain in her chest came back at the thought of him.

Not know I cant think about him now. I have a mission I need to think about that right now. Just then Leon phone started ringing she pushed her hood back a little off her head and saw Leon grabbing his phone and pushed his hood back also. He pushed the button and Hunnigan's face popped up on the screen.

"Hey Hunnigan." Leon said.

"Hi Leon listen someone just informed me that there are less B.O.W.S in the area now then they were a week ago. So they means someone has been clearing them out." Hunnigan said.

"Is it the BSAA?" Leon asked.

"I asked Chris and he said no that him and his men have been in the next town over taking care of them there for the last week. He said that their almost done and he should be over to help you guys in the next few hours. But he doesn't know who is responsible for it." Hunnigan said.

"Well if their taking out the B.O.W.S that's a good thing though right?" Sherry asked in confusion.

"Well yes and no. Yes because it's less than we have to deal with then on the other hand no because we don't know who they are and how their doing it. They could have powerful weapons that their using on them then turn around then turn them around and us them on us." Hunnigan said.

"So what do you want us to do?" Leon asked.

"Well the are telling me that they want you to find this person find out who they are and what their using." Hunnigan said.

"Alright we will try." Leon said.

"Sorry Leon I know its a lot to ask on top of the mission but they are worried about this." Hunnigan said.

"It's ok Sherry and I can handle it." Leon said.

"Ok good luck guys." Hunnigan said and then the phone went out.

"Well that's just great. I hope we don't have to fight a shit load of people now." Leon said.

"Yea I hope not either. We didn't bring enough ammo." Sherry said with a worried look on her face.

"Hey it's going to be ok."

"Yea I know. Let's keep walking we are almost there."

They walked into the city the builds were made up of brown bricks and they were close together. Sherry and Leon pulled there hoods over the heads. They looked all around them scanning checking the area.

It made Sherry uneasy only a few people were out walking around. When they would see her and Leon they would walk the other direction. They also would speak in whispers. They kept walking they made it to where Rebecca was last seen. When they got there they notice that no one was around and it was quite.

"Ok which way right or left?" Sherry asked.

Just then there was a loud bang Sherry and Leon turned around they saw a bunch of J'avo running out the door holding guns. Sherry and Leon both ran be hide a brick wall they barely made it there before the shooting began. They took out there guns and began to fire in return. The J'avo kept coming out of the building Sherry and Leon kept shooting but the half of the ones they shot were beginning to mutate. It was just like China all over again.

They just kept coming it forced Leon and Sherry to move and they were out in the open will bullets flying at them and with the mutated J'avo trying to killing them. They were out number and out matched but they were going down with out a fight.

Jake was walking around the city trying to find someone who needed help. He had been out here since the early morning and now with the heat begin to raise it was almost unbearable to keep his black hood on. He sighed turned around and began walk back then heard it gun shots. He stopped and turned around he heard more guns shots. He ran towards the sounds it was hard to tell where they were coming from because it was echoing off the buildings. He knew he was get close though because he heard screams and shouts. He rounded the corner and ran right into a J'avo.

The J'avo turned around and swung his mutated arm at him. Jake reacted quickly he bent back as far as he could then once the arm missed him he grabbed the J'avo's neck and broke it. It fell to the ground and began to burn.

"You should have been in the way where I was running." he said.

He ran around another corner and looked at the battle before him. It was to armed civilians one was really short and the other looked about an inch or two shorter than him. After this was over he was going to have to ask them where they got the guns. He was beginning to run out of ammo not that he needed.

He saw one J'avo shooting a pistol at one of civilians. He charged him and hit him hard with his fist. He knocked him back about a good two feet. Jake ran over and stomped on his head. The J'avo body burst into flame. He heard a strange sound be hide him he looked and saw that two of the J'avo had began to cocoon.

"Ah shit." Jake hissed.

Jake couldn't worry about that now because a J'avo kicked him in the back and fell to the ground.

"I hope your happy with that kick because that's the only one your going to get shit head." Jake said as he got up and charged him.

Jake punched him in the face hard and heard the sound of his jaw breaking. He then grabbed his neck and broke it. He was about to go after another one but he heard the sound of one cocoon breaking open and he saw a Napad. Then the second one broke it open and it was a Strelats.

"Oh fuck." Jake said.

Sherry was running low on ammo and she knew Leon was to. She looked over and saw someone in a black hooded robe fightting a J'avo. That must be one the one fight them and clearing them out. Then she heard the stomps she turned and saw that there was now a Napad and Strealts running around. The person in the black hood ran at the Strealts then jumping up and punching it in head. When they landed on the ground they keep punching and kicking.

She saw the Napad charging at her. She reached be hide her back and grabbed her stun rod and took a fight stance. She had the stun rod in one hand and gun in the other. At the last second she dodged to left and smacked it with her stun rod as the Napad ran by her. She shot it with her gun finally the shell broke. The Napad was charging her again. She pulled up her gun and pulled the triggernothing happened she was out of ammo. She closed her eyes a braced herself.

Just as she close her eyes she was tackled from the side someone wrapped their arms around her waist and she fell to the ground and rolled. She heard gun shots and heard the Napad fall. Someone shot it thank god. She was on top of the person that saved her. Her head was on their chest she looked up to thank whoever saved her and found herself staring at a pair of steel blue eyes.


	3. Old Friends and New Faces

Old Friends and New Faces

Sherry could not believe it. She had to be dreaming. She looked up at him seeing his piercing steel blue eyes, his scar, and lips. She blinked her eyes, he was still there he's really here. Her heart was beating so fast and her breath was caught in her throat.

"Jake." She whispered

"Hey Super Girl." Jake said with a smile."

"Sherry are you are alright." Leon asked her.

She tried to get up, but Jakes arms stayed wrapped around her. She looked at up at him. When she heard Leon running over Jake unwrapped his arms so she could get up. Once she was up Jake stood up and dusted himself off.

"What are you doing here?" Leon asked Jake.

Jake was about to answer but Sherry spoke before he could.

"Isn't obvious he is the one taking out the B.O.W.S." Sherry said.

"Yeah what Super Girl said." Jake said.

"All by yourself or are you and a team doing?" Leon asked.

"It's just me why the hell are you so interested?" Jake asked a little annoyed .

"Sherry can explain I have to go call Hunnigan, tell her we figured out who was killing the B.O.W.S" Leon said as he walked off and called Hunnigan.

"Well you want to fill me in or am I going to have to put the pieces together?" Jake asked Sherry.

"Oh right sorry. Um Hunnigan informed us that someone was killing B.O.W.S in this area. They were worried that it was a group of terrorist, and they were going to have to send the BSSA over to take care of them." Sherry said.

"Damn I'm good but I don't need the whole BSSA on my ass." Jake said with a chuckle.

"Yea especially since Chris is still the captain."

"So Redfield is still Captain huh."

"Yea. Sorry I know you don't like him. I shouldn't have brought him up."

"So is that why are you here? To figure out who was killing the B.O.W.S?"

"No it's not we are on a mission to find Rebecca Moore. She is responsible for the B.O.W.S growing in the middle east. She is working for neo-umbrella."

"Alright I just got off the phone with Hunnigan she said that Rebecca was spotted a few miles from here. But she is one the move so we need to get moving Sherry." Leon said.

"I want in. I can help." Jake said.

" No we got this covered thanks for the help back there though." Leon said.

"Do you know what I have been doing for the past year. I have been moving from country to country city to city killing these damn things. It's like I'm not even making a dent. I'm tired of killing this fucking things and then more pop up. I want in damn it!" Jake shouted.

"Listen thanks but

"Leon he can help us he is good trust me. Plus we don't have time to stand around and talk about it we need to get moving." Sherry said.

"Alright come on." Leon said in a rude voice and starting walking.

"Damn what's his problem I didn't do anything to him." Jake said.

"I don't know. Lets go." Sherry said.

Sherry went to start walking but Jake grabbed her hand she looked back in question. Jake pulled out a clip of ammo and handed it to her.

"You're out." Jake said.

Sherry took the clip and put it in her gun. She put her gun back in her hostler. She threw her hood back up and Jake threw his up to and they started following Leon.

Jake kept turning his head ever so often to look at Sherry. He still could not believe she is here. He was worried he wouldn't be able to get her out of the way in time before the Napad charged her. He didn't know it was her at the time either. Not until he tackled her and rolled so she was on top of him. When she looked up and he saw it was he was shocked.

Now here they are again going off to find danger and possible death. They followed Leon he was lightly running. He stopped at the corner of a building a peeked around. Jake peeked around the corner and saw a tall women with tan skin, dark long brown hair. She was wearing a black short sleeve shirt and black pants. She walked into a building that looked like a wear house.

"Is that her?" Jake asked Leon.

"Yea that's her." Leon said.

"Something doesn't feel right." Sherry said.

"I know but we don't have a choice we have to follow her and question her to see who she is working for." Leon said.

"I'll go first you two can follow me." Jake said stepping forward.

"No I will go first, if it's a trap and something happens to me I need Sherry with someone who knows the area." Leon said.

"What do you mean if something happens to you?" Sherry asked in panic.

"Nothing is going to happen, but just in case I want you to stick with Jake. You guys ready?" Leon said.

"Yea." Sherry and Jake said.

They ran up to the building Leon looked in one window Jake looked in the other. Leon grabbed the door and Jake had hand his gun up ready to fire if anyone came through the door. Leon opened the door slowly he peeked inside it was dark and musty. They walked into the building. They heard voice's coming from upstairs they crept up the stairs.

"Yes sir everything here is going well." A female voice said.

"That's good then. You making trouble in the middle east is a great distraction for me. But it might be time to leave from there the BSSA are in the next town over." The male voice said.

"Yes I am a wear of that. Plus there people here as well I have noticed a huge drop in the B.O.W.S here."

"Really well it's time to go then. I have sent a helicopter to come pick you up. It should be there in a few minutes."

"Ok Sir, I will see you when I arrive."

There was silence and that when Leon decide to make his move he kicked in the door and pointed his gun.

"Don't move Rebecca!" Leon shouted as Jake and Sherry followed him into the room.

Rebecca lifted her hands up she was holding a cell phone in her left hand.

"Well, well if it isn't Leon Kennedy." Rebecca said.

"Who were you talking to?" Leon asked.

"My boss of course."

"Who is your boss?" Sherry asked.

"Who might you be no wait a minute I know you. I saw your pictures from when you were a little girl.. you're Sherry Birkin." Rebecca said.

"Wait how did you see my pictures from when I was little?" Sherry asked.

"Albert Wesker and your father were friends Wesker took you're father's files before Raccoon was destroyed. It's funny though he never mentioned having a son."

Leon and Sherry looked at Jake.

"How did you know?" Sherry asked.

"He has his father's features come on Sherry you can see it. You being a agent now I'm sure you read the report on Wesker. I know Leon can see it." Rebecca said.

"Did you know my father?" Jake asked as he pointed the gun at her.

"No but my mother did. She said he was a smart and brilliant man before he went bat shit crazy and thought he was a god."

"Enough who is your boss who are you working for Rebecca." Leon asked.

Just then there was a gun shot be hide them. Jake turned around and fired his gun a the J'avo. Then one kicked the door open and they came pouring in firing machine guns. Rebecca leapt out the window to the next building over causing her to drop her phone. Jake was about to follow her but couldn't make it pass the gun shots that were being fired.

"We don't have enough ammo for this shit!" Leon shouted.

"No shit." Jake shouted back.

"What do we do?" Sherry asked as they all three were leaned against the wall for cover.

"Make a run for the window." Leon said.

They were about to make a run for it when all of a sudden there were gun shots from outside. That's when Jake made his move he ran down the stairs shooting J'avo while their back was turned trying to fight the people attacking them outside. Once he was down stairs he started punching and kicking them. It wasn't long before all the J'avo were dead.

They walked out and saw that it was the BSSA. Chris was walking towards them he slowed down once he saw Jake. A brunet haired women was be hide him. Jake noticed once he got close enough that he had a scar on his cheek, from when he fired the gun and the bullet grazed his face back in China last year.

"Great timing Chris. We would have been screwed if you guys didn't get here." Sherry said with a smile.

"Always happy to help. So did you guys get her?"

"No she escaped through the window when you guys started firing. She did drop her cell phone. I will take it back with us to see if we can trace the number she last called." Leon said.

"Alright." Chris said.

Chris looked over to his left and saw Jake standing there.

"So what's your part in this?" Chris asked him.

This was the first time Jake saw Chris since he told him that he was the one who killed his father last year. He didn't like his father but he still hated Chris for killing him even if he was a crazy son of a bitch who tried to destroy the world. Jake just stared at him. He didn't need to tell him why he was here. It was none of his god damn business.

"Jake is the one who has been clearing out the B.O.W.S in this area." Sherry said looking at Jake worried he might do something.

"Ok well you guys should head back home we can handle the B.O.W.S from here." Chris said.

"I'll call Hunnigan and tell here everything." Leon said and started to walk off.

"Wait I want to come to. Can you ask if I can come back with you guys to help with the mission?" Jake asked.

"I can ask, but I can't promise anything." Leon said.

"Alright." Jake said and walked the other direction he needed to get away from Redfield.

Sherry watched Jake walk away from her and Chris.

"So I bet it was a shock seeing him here huh." Chris asked.

"Yea it was. Hey I'm going to go and see if he is ok." Sherry said

Sherry walked over to where Jake was he was looking at the old abandoned buildings. She walked up and touched his arm. He turned around and she could see the anger in his eyes he was trying to keep it under control.

"Jake you have to talk to him one day." Sherry sighed and sat down against the building.

"I know I just can't right now I'm still pissed." Jake said and sat down beside her.

"Thanks by the way for saving me earlier."

"No problem, oh yea by the way were is my 50 bucks for saving the world?"

"Oh um I can get it when we get back to the states if you give me time-

"Don't have a freak out I was just kidding." Jake said with a smile.

"Oh."

Leon walked over to them and looked down at Jake.

"You can come with us Jake." Leon said as Jake and Sherry stood up .

They began walking back towards the BSSA group.


	4. Reconnecting

Reconnecting

Waiting to get picked up by the plane was nerve racking. Everyone could feel tension between Chris and Jake. Sherry constantly kept and eye on Jake. When the plane finally got there she could not wait to get on it. She wanted to relax and unwind from all the tension. Her and Jake were walking towards it when some called Jake's name. Sherry turned around and saw it was Jill.

"Yea?" Jake asked.

"I wanted to introduce myself. My name is Jill I'm Chris's wife." Jill said.

"Oh ok." Jake said he sounded annoyed.

"I just wanted to say I don't judge you. I know you're not like your father. I read your file from what I read and from what Chris tells me you're a good man."

"Sherry, Jake come on we have to get moving." Leon shouted.

"Sorry I won't keep you any longer I just wanted to say that." Jill said and walked away from him back to Chris.

Sherry and Jake walked over to the plane and got on. It was huge inside with nice soft chairs, tables, a lot of walking room, and with a small bar area . The pilot's voice came on over the speaker. Please take your seats and buckle up. Sherry took one of the window seats, Jake sat down beside her while Leon sat in front of them.

They all buckled their seat belts as the plane took off. They were silent for a little while until Jake couldn't take it anymore.

"So what are we going to do once we land?" Jake asked Leon.

"Well a car will be waiting for us, then it will take us back to D.S.O. I will ask Hunnigan to see if she can trace the call. After that we will just have to wait." Leon said.

"Am I going to be aloud to go in there?" Jake asked with a little concern.

"You should be fine, but if not I will hangout with you until Leon is finished." Sherry said.

"You ok, you're not looking so good?" Jake asked Sherry with concern.

"I'm fine just tired." Sherry said.

"Well get some sleep then Sherry we have six hours until we get there." Leon said.

"No I'm fine I can sleep when we get back." Sherry said.

"Sherry you look like you need it." Leon said.

"I said that I'm fine Leon." Sherry said in a stern voice as she got up and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Jake asked.

"It's nothing." Leon said.

"Well it sure as hell didn't seem like nothing."

"Well it's not my place to say or tell you, so if you want to know you will have to ask Sherry." Leon said as he leaned back in the chair and shut his eyes.

Seriously Jake thought to his self as he spun the chair around to see Sherry at the bar. He walked over to where she was. He looked her over she had dirt and dried up blood on her arms and hands. She had dirt all over pants and even some on her white shirt. Jake touched Sherry shoulder.

"Are you really ok?" Jake asked as Sherry turned around and looked at him.

"Yea I'm fine just tired." She said.

"Ok because if something is wrong or bothering you, you know you can tell me right?"

"Yes I know, do you want something to drink?"

"Do you have any thing stronger than tea." Jake said with a smile as he looked at Sherry's drink.

"Sorry the strongest thing we have on here is coffee. Plus you don't need to be drunk when you walk into the D.S.O." Sherry said with a laugh.

"Ok coffee it is then."

"How would you like it?"

"Black is fine." Jake said as Sherry went to the coffee maker and started to put water and coffee into it.

"Ok so it should be ready in a few minutes." Sherry said as she took a sip of her tea.

"So what have you been up to for the past year?" Jake asked as he leaned against the counter and crossed his arms.

"Not much really, just a lot of paper work. They were worried about putting me in another mission so soon after I got back from China. So they stuck me be hide a desk doing paper work all year. It was a lucky chance that I got this one. Leon convinced my new supervisor that I was ready to head out into the field again." Sherry said then took another sip of her tea and leaned on the other counter of the bar.

"Why were they worried about putting you on another mission?" Jake said.

"Well you were my first mission Jake so it was my first time in combat as well. They didn't know if I was ready or if I could handle it again." Sherry said.

"I'm hurt Super Girl after all we been through I'm just a mission." Jake said jokingly as he threw his hand over his heart with a hurt look on his face.

Sherry shook her head and smacked his arm.

"You know what I meant." Sherry said she turned and looked and saw his coffee was ready.

Sherry poured him a cup and handed to him. Jake took it and followed Sherry as she choose new seats away from Leon so he could sleep. They sat down and put there drinks on the table. Jake was looking at her funny like trying to figure something out.

"What?" She asked him.

"I'm just remembering something Rebecca Moore said. That our father's knew each other. That they some what worked together." Jake said looking into her eyes.

She knew what he was asking her. He wanted to know if she knew about it. The truth was she knew. She just wanted to wait want to tell him, because he already had so much hatred for his father. Sherry looked away from him and out the window.

"So it's true. Did you know about it?" Jake asked his voice a little angry.

Sherry looked at him then looked down. This was not the place to talk about it. It's only been about two hours since they seen each other in over a year. This was not a conversation she wanted to have right now.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me." Jake hissed.

"You already hate your father so much I didn't want to add to it. Jake I'm sorry I was going to tell you I just didn't know when." Sherry said as she looked down at the ground feeling ashamed.

"Did you meet him or no him?" Jake asked between clinched teeth.

"I only saw him once when I was little but that was it Jake." Sherry told him she looked up and she could see the anger glowing in his eyes.

"I'm going to ask you one more thing, and you better not fucking lie to me Sherry I mean it."

"I promise I will tell you the truth if I know the answer."

"Did he take part in what happened to you. You know you getting exposed all those years ago." Jake asked his eyes piercing into hers.

"No that was all my father's fault, your father had nothing to do with it." Sherry said with eyes starting to get watery.

Jake saw her eyes began to water and his anger vanished. It made him feel horrible and such an ass for making her upset and cry. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do was make her cry. He just wouldn't be able to stand it if his father was responsible for her pain to like he was for Chris. He leaned in and grabbed her hand with his.

"I'm sorry Sherry I shouldn't have asked that." Jake said as he ran his thumb over her soft hand.

"It's ok I shouldn't have kept if from you." Sherry said in a sad voice.

"No I was being an ass I'm sorry can you forgive me." Jake said.

Sherry looked at his face she could see he was concerned and she looked down and saw that he was holding her hand in his. They were rough against her soft skin but she liked the feel of it, as he moved his thumb back and fourth over her hand. It made her shiver in a good way. She looked back up at him and found his piercing steel blue eyes. They were begging for her forgiveness.

"Yea I forgive you Jake. It's ok I know you just wanted answers." Sherry said.

Jake let go of her hand and leaned back in the seat. He was looking out the window while Sherry drank her tea. He wanted to ask her something else but thought better of it. But when the silence was to much to take he asked her anyway.

"So is that the first time you have seen Redfield since last year?" Jake asked.

"Yes it was." Sherry said as she put down her tea.

"Man is he ever going to retire. I mean he has to be at least forty now. Why doesn't he give the job to the young jar head punk. Where was he anyway I didn't see him there today?" Jake asked.

As soon as he said that he saw Sherry face fall with sadness again.

"Shit what did I say?" Jake asked.

"Piers Nivans died in the underwater lab. He sacrificed himself so Chris could make it out alive. If Piers was alive now Chris would have retired and made him the head of the BSSA. Now that he is gone Chris feels like he owes him to finish neo-umbrella once in for all." Sherry said with a voice full of sadness.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. But that took a lot of guts to sacrifice his self like that. He was a good and brave solider. I don't know any mercenary that would do that." Jake said with a soft voice.

"I know one." Sherry said as she looked at him with a soft smile.

Jake started to say something but Leon interrupted.

"Hey you guys made coffee and didn't invite me." Leon said as he walked over to the bar and poured him self a cup.

"It's most likely cold now Leon. I will make you a fresh pot. Sherry said as she stood up and walked over to Leon. Jake watched her walk over to where Leon was.

What she said to him made him realize it was true. He would sacrifice his self to save Sherry. Sherry saved him, his very soul. She changed him and made him better. So he would give his life to save her own if it ever came down to it.

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who is reading my stories. These two chapters are going go to be the last I post for the week. Since this week is Thanksgiving I will be spending time with my family. I will post more next week hopefully. Well I hope you all have a Happy Thanksgiving! If you have any questions just send me a message and feel free to review. It always helps me. :)


	5. A little Closer

A Little Closer

Once the plane landed there was a black car waiting for them. Sherry, Jake and Leon walked over to it. Leon got in the front seat Sherry and Jake sat in the back. Jake was looking out the window. What Sherry said to him was still in his head.

They rode in silence Sherry looked out the corner of her eyes at Jake. He was taking in the area. This was his first time in the States. She looked back out the window. Thinking about what she said on the plane before Leon woke up. He looked like he was about to say something to her but she wasn't sure.

The car turned and stopped in front of a huge gray looking building. With lots of windows. It had flags hanging out side of the building. Jake looked up out the window. They got out of the car and started walking up the steps to the building. They walked inside Jake whistled as he looked around. Sherry smiled because she knew he was impressed.

"Hello Agent Kennedy, Agent Birkin." A man in a black suit said.

"Hello Reed." Leon said.

"Who is this young man with you?" Reed asked.

"This is Jake Muller. He's a friend of Sherry's and mine. Hunnigan knows he is coming." Leon said.

"Oh well go on up then." Reed said.

Leon, Sherry and Jake walked by Reed. They walked down a long hallway, Jake looked in the rooms as they walked. They walked towards the elevator Leon hit the button for the second floor. The elevator doors open and they walked in.

"I can't believe he didn't ask if Jake had a gun." Sherry said.

"Well he most likely knows who he is or just assumed Jake was an Agent like us." Leon said.

"Oh yea, because I totally look like the Agent type." Jake said and rolled his eyes.

"Well then he knows who you are." Sherry said.

The elevator doors opened and they walked out. They walked down the hall and stopped out side a door Leon knocked.

"Come in." A female voice said from inside the room.

They walked in and Sherry shut the door. Jake looked at the women who must be Hunnigan. She had dark skin and wore glasses. She was wearing a blue business suit with black high heels. Leon took a seat while Sherry stood up. Jake leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you I'm Ingrid Hunnigan." She said as she stood up and reached out here hand.

"Nice to meet you to I guess. I'm Jake Muller." Jake said as he leaned off the wall, he took her hand and shook it.

"I was surprised when Leon called, and told me that you were the one taking out the B.O.W.S in Yemen. I was more surprised when he asked if you could come back and help with the mission. Do you mind if I ask why?" Hunnigan said as she was sitting down.

"This Rebecca women said that mine and Sherry's father worked together, also that her mother knew my father. I want to find out what she knows." Jake said as he leaned back against the wall.

"Is that the only reasons?" Hunnigan asked.

"Well there is another one but that's kind of personal." Jake said as his eyes glanced over to Sherry.

"I see very well then." Hunnigan said with a smile.

"Here is the phone. We need to see if you can trace the last number she called. She told us it was her boss." Leon said as he handed the phone to her.

"I can see what I can do, I can't promise anything since it's been shot." Hunnigan said as she took the phone.

"How long do you think it will take?" Sherry asked.

"A hour, maybe two, all day tops." Hunnigan said.

"Ok well just call my cell when you figure it out." Leon said.

"You're not staying in the building?" Hunnigan asked.

"Are you kidding. I'm going home to eat, shower then maybe get some sleep." Leon said with a chuckle.

"Ok I will call you." Hunnigan said.

They walked out of the office and closed the door. They were headed towards the elevator. Leon pushed the button for the bottom floor. The doors open and walked inside. Sherry yawed as the doors closed.

"You need to rest Sherry." Leon said.

"I know. I will sleep later." Sherry said with a just leave it alone look.

"So Jake your more than welcome to stay with me." Leon said.

"That's ok Leon he can stay at my place." Sherry said.

"Yea thanks for the offer but I think I will stay at Sherry's Leon." Jake said.

"Alright that a good thing she has a spare room. I don't so you would be sleeping on the couch." Leon said as the elevator stopped.

"Unfortunately I don't have any guy clothes at my house. So we are going to have to stop and get you something to wear." Sherry said.

"Great shopping." Jake said with a not so happy look on his face.

They walked out of the elevator and headed toward a door on the left. Leon opened it and Jake saw it was a door to a parking lot. They walked together for a few more minutes then Leon walked over to a dark red Corvette.

"Come on I'm parked a little further down." Sherry said.

They walked a little bit more and stopped at midnight blue Ford Focus. Sherry unlocked the doors just as they were about to get in Leon pulled up beside them and rolled the window down.

"Hey Sherry before you take him for new clothes I suggest you go home shower and change first." Leon said.

"I was going to do that Leon, I'm not stupid." She said with a chuckle.

"Alright see you to kids later." Leon said as he drove away.

"I'm not a damn kid." Jake said annoyed as he go in Sherry's car.

"Don't worry about it he still calls me a kid to." Sherry laughed as she closed the door.

Sherry started the car and looked at Jake.

"What?" Jake asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Seatbelt." Sherry said as she buckled up.

"You have got to be kidding me. After all the dangerous shit we been through getting chased, and shot at by a helicopter while we were on a bike. And you tell me to buckle up." Jake said with disbelief.

"Yep not because I'm not a safe driver or anything. I don't want a ticket Jake." Sherry said.

"Damn alright." Jake huffed.

Jake put on his seatbelt it felt like it was choking him. Sherry put the car in drive and drove out of the parking lot. She drove into the city. Jake looked around and people walking around going about their everyday lives. Not knowing there is are B.O.W.S or people out there that risk their lives to protect them.

They got stuck in traffic, Jake made noises each time that got stuck. Which made Sherry smile each time. She finally pulled into the parking lot of her apartment, she park her in usual spot. Jake bolted out of the car as soon as she parked. She got out laughing at him while she locked it.

"What's so funny?" Jake asked.

"You." Sherry said as her eyes were shinning with laughter.

"Sorry but being stuck in a car for an hour, and that damn seatbelt choking me I needed to get of the car fast. No wonder I like bikes more." Jake said.

Sherry laughed and shook her head. They walked into her apartment building she hit the elevator button, and waited for it to open the doors. Once the elevators doors they walked in she hit the button for the 5th floor as the doors closed.

It stopped on the floor and they walked out it and down the hall. They walked and stop at Sherry's apartment as she unlocked the door. She let Jake walk in first and closed the door behind her. Jake looked around her apartment there was a kitchen area it was painted a medium brown with wooden floors. The living room was painted a dark brown with a light brown carpet. The living room had a 37 inch T.V mounted to the wall. A dark brown couch and a chair with a end table in front of.

"You can watch T.V while I take a shower and change really quick if you want." Sherry said as she laid her keys on the kitchen table.

"Um ok." Jake said.

"Just make sure to take your shoes off before you walk on the carpet. Do you want something to eat or drink?" She asked as she was taking her shoes off.

"Sure that's fine." Jake said as he watched her shrink to her natural height.

Jake forgot how small she was she walked by him and she only came to his shoulder. He bent down to take off his shoes but then he thought better of it. He needed a shower before he walks around bare foot. So he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Think fast." He heard Sherry say as she threw something.

Jakes hand went up so fast Sherry barely saw it. He was holding the apple he looked at her.

" I thought you might like to have one with out having to do anything for it." Sherry said.

"Thanks Super Girl." Jake said with a slight smile.

"Well I'm going to take a shower. Like I said you more than welcome to watch TV." Sherry said as she walked down the hallway which he assumed was her bed room.

Jake watched her walk away. She closed the door behind her. He got up and walked around the kitchen he saw a basket full of apples on the counter. He opened the fridge and grabbed a soda. He wanted to watch TV but wanted to take a shower before he was walking around barefoot in her apartment.

So he sat back down at the kitchen table. He bit into the apple ,once he was finished with that he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Jake" he heard someone call his name he opened his eyes and saw Sherry standing there. Her hair was wet from the shower she was wearing a light blue short sleeve, black jeans and black boots.

"Are you ok." She asked with concern.

"Yea I just fell asleep." Jake said as he stood up.

"Ok well why don't you go wash off your face ,arms and stuff then we can get going ok."

"Yea were is the bathroom?"

"Um the guest bathroom is down the hall to your left."

"Alright."

Jake walked down the hall into the bathroom. He shut the door and turned on the light. The bathroom was a light blue with white tiles. He looked at himself in the mirror. He did a few tiny scratches on his face it was mainly just dirty. He ran some warm water washed his face, neck, arm, and hands.

Sherry looked up when she saw Jake walk out of the bathroom and over to her.

"Ready to go?" Sherry asked.

"Ready as I will ever be to go shopping." Jake said with not happy look.

They came back to the apartment two hours later. They were carrying bags and laughing. Jake did have a good time they went to the mall. They went into several stores. Sherry bought him a mid length long sleeve black shirt, black pants, socks, boxer briefs, and sleeping pants. Sherry grabbed herself a new dark red top, a pair of jeans and some shoes. They put the bags on the kitchen table.

"I'm paying you back for the clothes. You know that right?" Jake said.

"That's fine you don't have to though. So what you would like for dinner?" Sherry asked as she opened up the cupboard looking at the food.

"I don't know what do you have." Jake asked as he walked over to look.

"Well not much really. I have a frozen pizza if you don't mind that." Sherry said as she turned around.

"Yea that's fine." Jake said

" Ok I will cook this you go and take a shower." Sherry said.

"Alright don't burn it." Jake said playfully.

"I won't." Sherry said.

Sherry opened the pizza box and preheated the oven. She walked down the hallway towards her bed room. She stopped outside of the bathroom door when the water came on. She thought about Jake taking a shower. She shook her head and walked into her bedroom. She changed into her a dark green tank top and black sleeping pants.

She walked back into the kitchen area and put the pizza in the oven then went to sit down and watch TV for a little while. She heard the spare bathroom door open the timer went off and she ran to the oven.

"See I didn't burn it." She said as she took it out of the oven.

Sherry turned around and her heart skipped a beat. Jake was out of the shower his body still a little wet. He was just wearing his sleeping pants that hung around his hips. His body looked amazing just as she remember it in China when they were in the locker room. Jake saw her looking at him.

"See something you like Super Girl?" Jake asked with a cocky grin.

"Sorry I didn't mean.. anyway pizza's done." Sherry said as she turned back to the pizza her face hot. She knew she was blushing.

_Damn it why didn't he get a damn shirt, now I'm going to have to fight not staring at him all night_. Sherry thought to herself. She cut the pizza then grabbed the plates.

"How many pieces do you want?" She asked.

"Two's fine" Jake said.

Sherry put two pieces on a plate and handed it to him. She turned around quickly and grabbed two pieces for herself. Sherry walked into the living room and turned on the T.V. Jake sat down beside her on the couch. She soon became comfortable around him again. She was still fighting herself not to stare at him but she was more relaxed. They finished the pizza.

Jake helped her cleaned up afterwards then that sat back down and watched T.V they were watching some action movie. There was a fight scene in the movie.

"Come on you get out of that hold." Sherry said.

Jake looked at the T.V one guy had another guys arms behind his back and the other guys was struggling.

"Yea you can but it's a hell of a lot harder when the person is bigger than you." Jake said.

"No I don't believe that I could get out of that easily." Sherry said.

"Really you think you could?" Jake asked her.

"Yea, you want me to show you?" Sherry said standing up.

"Yea why not. I seem to remember me saving you last year though when you couldn't break out of someone hold." Jake said with a cocky grin.

Sherry didn't say anything she just swung her fist at him intending to hit him in the arm. Jake was faster though, he grabbed her arm and spun her around. She swung out her other hand and Jake grabbed that one to. He had both arms crossed in front of her he was holding her hands behind her back.

"How are you going to get out of this?" Jake asked when he did his lips brushed her ear.

Sherry had a shiver gone done her spine. She shook her head she only knew of one way to get out of this, but she didn't want to hurt Jake.

"I don't want to hurt you Jake." She said a little breathless she could feel the heat from his body pressed against her back.

"You won't hurt me Super Girl I'm built like a tank remember." Jake said.

Sherry leaned down lifted her foot and stomped down on Jake's foot. "Fuck" she heard Jake hiss he loosed up on her arms and she threw he body back up fast and hard and caused Jake to fall backwards. He fell on the couch, but as he was falling he grabbed Sherry's arm. She twisted her body at the last second and fell on top of Jake straddling him.

Jake head was back his eyes squinted in pain. Sherry laughed.

"Built like a tank huh." She said with a little chuckle.

Jake lifted his head up to say something smart but didn't her faces was inches away. She was straddling his body they were eye level when she sat like this. She was also breathing heavy the laughter gone from her eyes. Now her eyes were wide she looked a little scared but she also had desire in eyes . He slowly reached his hand up and placed it on her neck and cheek.

Sherry closed her eyes and opened them again. She looked Jake in the eyes she saw his piercing steel blue eyes. She had never had sex with one before but she could guess what that look meant. It meant desire and want. Jake wanted her.

"Jake." She whispered.

He ran his thumb a long her bottom lip as he drew her closer to him. _What are you doing Jake she deserves better than you_! He thought to himself_ ,_but he didn't care anymore he wanted her, here and now. He leaned forward ready to claim her lips with his own.

Beep, Beep, Beep.

Sherry shook her head and got off him. Jake threw his head back and shut his eyes in frustration.

Sherry walked over to the kitchen table and grabbed cell phone. She saw it was Leon. Hunnigan must have been able to track the number.

"Hello Leon." Sherry said a little breathless.

"Hey Sherry. Are you ok?" Leon asked.

"Yea I'm fine." Sherry said.

"Hunnigan traced the call she wants us in her office in the morning." Leon said.

"Alright. Is that all." Sherry asked.

"Yea, you sure you're ok."

"Yes I'm fine. Goodnight Leon"

Sherry hit end on her phone. She turned around and looked at Jake. His head was leaned back against the couch.

"That was Leon. He said Hunnigan traced the call and want's us to be in here office in the morning." Sherry said.

"Alright." Jake said with his he still leaned back.

Sherry looked at the clock it was eleven thirty.

"We should probably get to bed if we have to meet Hunnigan." Sherry said.

"Yea I guess we should." Jake said as he opened his eyes and moved his head up.

Jake was staring at Sherry she began to blush. Jake stood up and cut the T.V off. Sherry cut the light off in the living room. They headed down the hall Jake stopping at the guest bedroom while Sherry kept walking to her room.

"Goodnight Jake see you in the morning." Sherry said.

"Goodnight Super Girl. Sweet dreams." Jake said.

She climb in bed and the last thought she had was of Jake saying goodnight and sweet dreams. Maybe just maybe she will have sweet dreams tonight instead of the nightmares she has been having for years.


	6. Frozen

Frozen

Sherry didn't sleep good at all. She wished she could get one night of peaceful sleep. She had nightmares ever since Raccoon City. They were all ways the same either of her father trying to kill her or the zombies trying to eat her. She looked at the alarm clock on the night stand. It was seven thirty in the morning. She wanted to go back to sleep but she knew it was unless.

She got out of bed, walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She looked normal and healthy like she got a goodnights sleep. That's only because of her ability to heal herself. If she didn't have that and was like everyone else. You would see dark circles under eyes from the lack of sleep she gets. She turned on the shower and jumped in.

She got dressed, she decided to wear a white short sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans and her black boots. She walked out of her bedroom, she noticed the guest bedroom door was slightly open. She tiptoed over and looked through the door. She saw Jake asleep he looked some what relaxed and at ease. She has never seen him like that. She was used to seeing him on guard or angry all the time. She liked this side of him.

"Sherry." Jake whispered.

She just stood there she thought he was awake and he seen her watching him. She began to blush but she soon saw that his eyes were still closed._ He is dreaming about me.._ She thought to herself she moved away from the door and headed into the kitchen she put coffee and water into the coffee pot and hit the button to start it.

_Why would he dream about me.._ She thought _He was going to kiss me last night… What's going on.. Could he possible have feelings for me.. I know I love him but could he have feelings for me.. _She thought to herself… _When this mission is over I will finally tell him how I feel, if he doesn't feel the same way then I will move on… But if he does then what will we do?_ She thought to herself as she stood there. She put her hand on her head.. _What am I going to do.._

Jake had the feeling someone was watching him. He opened his eyes and looked at the door. No body was there, he turned his head and looked at the clock on the wall. It was seven forty five. Jake got out of bed and opened the bedroom door. He looked down the hall and saw that Sherry's bed was empty.

Jake still didn't sleep good. Even though he was in a room where no one was going to attack him. He still didn't get a good nights sleep. He never fully does not since becoming a mercenary. He walked down the hallway, he saw Sherry standing in front of the coffee maker. He walked up be hind her.

"Morning.." Jake was going to say more but didn't get the chance. Sherry reacted on instinct she turn and swung she would have hit Jake in the chest if he step back really quick.

"Jake! Oh my god I'm sorry I didn't mean to, you just scared me." Sherry pleaded.

"It's ok. I didn't mean to scare you." Jake said.

The coffee maker beeped Sherry turned around and grabbed two cups. She poured a cup for Jake and handed it to him. She poured herself a cup but added sugar and creamer to it. Jake sat down at the table while Sherry stood up and leaned on the counter. They drank their coffee in silence. Once they were finished they put the cups in the sink.

"We need to get going, we have to talk to Hunnigan before we leave today." Sherry said as she put her cup in the sink.

"Alright." Jake said.

Jake walked back towards the bed room. He changed into his black shirt, pants, put on his socks and boots. He walked out and saw that Sherry put on another shirt over the white one. Sherry grabbed her keys as they left the apartment.

They arrived at the DSO building an hour later because of the traffic. They walked past all the parked cars they saw Leon's car was already there. They went into the building Sherry hit the second floor button on the elevator and the doors opened. They walked inside.

"What do you think she want's to talk about." Jake asked Sherry as the doors closed.

"I don't know." Sherry said.

The elevator stopped on the second floor. They walked to Hunnigan's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hunnigan said.

Jake and Sherry walked in. They saw that Leon was sitting down and he didn't look to happy actually he looked worried. _Crap if Leon is worried then this can't be good._ Sherry thought to herself as Jake closed the door.

"What do you need to talk to us about Hunnigan?" Sherry asked.

"Um Sherry, why don't you sit down." Hunnigan said.

Sherry looked at Jake. _Oh shit this is not good at all._ Sherry thought as she sat down next to Leon. She looked over at him. He was not happy at all. She looked back and saw Jake was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"We were able to trace the call and found the location from where the call came from." Hunnigan said.

"Ok well that's good news right." Sherry asked confused.

"Well um.. I don't know how to say this but it's less than two hundred miles from where Raccoon City used to be.." Hunnigan said in a soft voice.

Sherry heart sank she looked over at Leon. No wonder he was so upset. Leon was a survivor of Raccoon City. He and Claire was the main reason she was here. Now she was going to have to go back near where all her nightmares began.. Sherry could not believe it.. She looked be hind her and saw that Jake had unfolded his arms and was looking at her.

"We have been discussing it and we think that it would be better if Leon and Jake continue the mission alone." Hunnigan said softly.

"What no that is so unfair." Sherry said.

"Sherry think about it.. I mean your still having..

"Shut up Leon you don't know that." Sherry said in a angry voice.

"Sherry we are just trying to do what's best for you." Hunnigan said.

"Hey maybe their right.. Maybe you should just let us handle this one Super Girl." Jake said from be hind her.

Sherry looked at Jake. She could not believe this. She had fought so hard to be back in the field again. This was her first mission in a year. They think she couldn't handle it. She was not going to let them do this to her.

"No. I want to go." Sherry said in a angry voice.

"Sherry their just trying to…

"No you listen damn it! I'm fine I can handle myself. I don't need you guys to baby me. I'm not fucking twelve anymore! I can do this. I'm going to do this with or without your help!" Sherry yelled as she got up and walked out of the room.

Jake just stood there. He didn't know that she could explode like that. He has never seen her that angry before. From the looks on Hunnigan and Leon's faces they didn't know she had it either Hunnigan sighed.

"Leon please keep a close eye on her. After all if she is still having the same problem then you have to be extra careful." Hunnigan said with a sad voice.

"Yea I know, I will watch out for her and keep her safe." Leon said as he got up and left the room.

Jake followed him and grabbed his arm.

"What the hell just happened in there?" Jake hissed.

"I told you Sherry has to tell you it's not my place. Just please help me keep her safe and watch out for her." Leon said.

"You're seriously not going to fucking tell me?" Jake asked.

"It's not my place. Just please help me she is like a little sister to me." Leon said.

"Yea of course I'm going to help you." Jake said as he let go of Leon.

Jake followed Leon down towards the elevator. He pushed the button Jake followed him inside he pushed the bottom floor button. When they arrived down stairs they headed for the parking lot. Sherry was no where to be seen. The walked into the parking lot and saw a black car waiting for them.

Jake saw Sherry put a big black bag in the trunk of the car. Leon walked over towards the car Jake just followed. Sherry got in the backseat looking at neither one of them. Leon opened the door and climb in the front seat of the car. Jake climb in the backseat with Sherry. She didn't even look at him as he got in she just started out the window. _Great this is going to be a long as trip if she doesn't talk to me the whole time. _Jake thought to himself

Sherry didn't say a word to either one of them. Not while they rode to where the plane was. She didn't even sit near them on the plane. She could feel their eyes watching her. It was a long plane ride without talking to anyone.

She was just so hurt that they had so little faith in her. She could do this she knew she could. The plane landed in a deserted area. When they got off the plane they saw a black Hummer waiting for them. Sherry climb in the backseat. Leon took the drivers seat he threw the black bag up front. Jake climb in the seat beside her.

He off all people should know she could do this. He was with her in China she fought the BOWS, she helped him take down the one that was tracking him. Leon started the car and they began to drive. He already put the location in on the Gps.

Sherry looked out window as the sun began to set and the sky began to darken. She noticed that they were driving along some a banded roads with nothing but trees all around them. That's when the flash backs began to start. She could see the horror play before her. The zombies being all around her trying to grab her and bite her. Her running and screaming for someone to help her. _No I'm not like that anymore. I can do this I'm not helpless. I can do this._ Sherry kept thinking that to herself over and over again.

Jake looked out the window and saw nothing but darkness and tress. He looked over at Sherry he noticed the look on her face and she had began to sweat. He slowly scooted over to her and touched her arm. She jumped like a foot in the air. She shook her head like she realized she was in the Hummer.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked concerned as looked at Sherry.

"Yes I'm fine Jake." Sherry hissed back.

Jake was a little taken back she was not fine and he knew it. But she would never admit it to him.

"You know you could tell me. If you're not ok I can protect you." Jake whispered.

Sherry shut her eyes and opened them again.

"I'm fine Jake really, don't worry about me ok." Sherry whispered as she looked at him.

Jake just shook his head. He knew something was wrong. But he couldn't tell what. He knew she had been a Raccoon City survivor. That she became exposed to the G-Virus while her father was working on BOWS but she didn't say how. He knew her father had become one and her mother died. He was going to keep a real close eye on her now. They drove for what seem like two hours Leon slowed the Hummer as the were coming up on a building.

It was a huge wear house it was gray and a brick wall with barbwire up top. It must have had twenty or thirty floors. The lights were on in almost all the rooms. Leon drove the hummer pasted the gates and stopped. Something wasn't right Jake knew it and from the looks of Leon and Sherry they knew it to.

"Something not right." Leon said as he opened the black bag.

"No shit what was your first clue." Jake said as he grabbed a couple clips of ammo and a knife from the bag.

"Where are going to go in there quite and slow." Leon said as he cut the hummer off.

Jake watched Sherry as she grabbed her stun rod and a couple clips off ammo. She was shaking. Jake wanted to tell Leon to say fuck it and leave that Sherry was no where near ready to do this. But it was to late because she opened the door and hopped out. Jake got out of the hummer and walked over to her side. They walked around to meet Leon at the front of the hummer.

"Ok just like I said we are doing this quiet and slow." Leon said as he started walking.

"I really hate taking orders from the Calvin Klein model." Jake said in a low voice.

Sherry laughed a little. She looked at Jake as they were walking behind Leon. They got up against the wall Leon grabbed the door and slowly opened it. He peeked his head in and saw that they hallways were empty. They walked into the building with their guns drawn.

"Which way?" Sherry whispered.

"We could cover more ground if we split up." Jake stated.

"No we need to stick together in case something happens and we need to get out." Leon said.

"Alright so which way then?" Jake asked.

They heard a clicking sound coming towards them. They turned around and saw that it was a dog or what was left of it. It's skin was cut up and bloody. It had pieces of flesh hanging off of it. It growled at them.

"Oh shit." Leon said.

The dog barked and took of running at them. Leon and Sherry took of running. Jake took out his knife and took a fighting stance. Sherry looked back and saw that Jake was not behind them. The dog leapt at Jake, he dodged it he hit it in the side sending the animal to the ground. He didn't give it anytime time to react he dropped a knee on the side of it and drove the knife into the dogs head.

Jake stood up and grabbed the knife out of the dogs head. He walked over to where Sherry and Leon were waiting for him. As soon as he reached them there was more clicking from down the hall. Then they saw them as they rounded the corner it was at least six more dogs and they were running at full speed.

Jake grabbed Sherry's hand and took of running, Leon running right behind them. Sherry looked back and saw that the dogs were gaining on them. She lifted up her gun and fired a few shots. She shot one and it fell to the ground. Leon then did the same thing and took out another one.

"Come on, over here!" Jake yelled and ran through a door that led to another hallway.

Leon slammed the door shut once he was through. The door dented in when the door ran into it. They took off running again they ran past a room with J'avo in it. Jake heard them scream then they began to fire at them.

"We need to get out of here!" Sherry yelled.

"There through that door." Leon yelled back.

Jake ran still holding Sherry's hand, Leon was right behind them. They ran through the door. Leon slammed the door shut. Jake looked around they were in a huge room. Then light came on he was blinded for a sec. Once his eyes adjusted he saw Rebecca Moore standing up on a long balcony.

"Well well if it isn't my old friends." Rebecca said with laughter.

"Were not your friends." Sherry said.

"Where is your employer Rebecca we know their here!" Leon yelled.

"Sadly Leon you just missed him. He will be really sad when I tell him he missed Jake."

"Why would he be sad that he missed me?" Jake asked her as he aimed his gun at her.

"Well you are some what his nephew. I mean with Albert being your father and all."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Jake yelled.

"Oh my God your boss.. It's Alex isn't it! It's Alex Wesker!" Sherry yelled.

"Very good Sherry." Rebecca said.

"How could that be. Chris said he was dead.." Leon said.

"He just told you what Albert told him. Alex was in hiding waiting for the right time to make his move. He was very interested to hear your alive Sherry. So he has surprise for you." Rebecca said.

She held up a remote and hit a button. There was a loud noise as doors opened up revealing J'avo running out they started shooting. The three of them ran in different direction. Sherry ran left aiming her gun and firing as she ran. She ran and jumped behind crate. She peeked up above the crate and saw that Jake and Leon was taking cover as well.

She aimed and fired at the J'avo with the machine guns. She figured she could take care of the ones with the knife's hand to hand if it came down to it. Then she heard and door behind her open. She turned and aimed her gun ready for anything to come out.

Once she saw the figure her heart stopped. The giant BOW walking towards her had a deformed head with big glowing red eyes. He had a knot on left shoulder and a giant eye underneath it, he had claws. It's right arm was normal it's chest had a human face it in it the skin was purple. It looked like it was trying to grow a third arm. It walked on two legs. He was coming towards her. She dropped her gun.

"No, no, no please God no. Not again." Sherry whispered as it was coming towards her.

**I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving! I couldn't wait to write this Chapter. Yes I know Raccoon City was destroyed. I just thought it would be cool if Sherry went back to face her demons and fight the monster that her farther became. So I will update some more hopefully this week. I'm already working on the next chapter. Please leave reviews if you want. This is the first fan fic story I have ever made. I really like writing these. So please leave a review if you want to. :) Until next time. ;)**


	7. Nightmare

Nightmare

Sherry stood there staring at the BOW. She thought she heard someone yell her name. The BOW lifted up it's left arm. Sherry realized what was about to happen she turn to run but it was to late. The giant BOW claws came down and dug into her back. She screamed as she fell to the floor. "SHERRY!" She heard someone scream. She looked and saw the giant Bow about to stomp on her head. _Goodbye Jake I love you_ Sherry thought as her world went black.

Jake saw the giant BOW getting ready to stomp on Sherry's head. Jake broke out into a run. He wasn't going to get there in time to save her this time. He got a sicken feeling inside. She was going to die, before he had the chance to tell her how he felt. Just then there were guns shots in the direction. He saw Leon shooting at the BOW. It stumbled backwards. Jake slid over to where Sherry was. He saw the long gashes in her back.

Jake took her in his arms and pulled her forwards. He stood up with Sherry in his arms, and saw the BOW was coming towards him. He took off in a run Leon ran over to him.

"We have to get the fuck out of here now!" Jake yelled.

"Over there that door leads outside!" Leon yelled.

They ran left Leon shooting J'avo as they went. They ran outside the door towards the hummer. Leon reached the Hummer first and climbed in he threw open the back door for Jake. Jake climb in the back with Sherry and slammed the door. Leon started the hummer and took off with J'avo shooting at them. Leon ran them over as the was heading towards the exist.

They sped down the road Jake laid Sherry down one the back seat as best as he could. He looked out window they weren't following them. Thank god for that. He looked down and saw that Sherry's gashes were already starting to heal. Her shirt was stained with blood from her wounds,

"I know we shouldn't have let Sherry come out here with us." Leon said as he turned down a road.

"What the hell was that thing? Why did she freeze up like that?" Jake asked as he looked at her back and saw her wounds were nearly healed.

"It was the BOW that Claire and I had to fight back in Raccoon City. They some how managed to remake the G-virus. But they made it better they were able to control it."

"How do you think they did it?"

"I don't know but I remember Rebecca saying that Albert had taken William's research. Some how Alex must have found it."

"Yea who the hell is this Alex Wesker guy anyway?

"I wish I knew more about him but I don't you're going to have to ask Chris."

Jake looked down and saw Sherry wounds were all healed but she was still out. She was still and pale, Jake touched her face he could feel her breathing.

"She is still out." Jake said with a worried look on his face.

"She is going to be, she was in shock. That BOW was just like her father.." Leon said in a low voice

"What? You mean to tell me that was what her father turned into?" Jake asked in horror.

"Yea he was also the one that infected her with the G-Virus. If it wasn't for Claire she would have ended up just like that."

"Shit.. I didn't know."

"There is a lot you don't know Jake. But I shouldn't be the one to tell you, if Sherry wants you to know she will tell you. I need to call Hunnigan and tell her everything."

Jake looked down at Sherry he couldn't believe that her own father was the one that infected her. He wasn't the only one who had a fucked up father. He looked at the window. All he saw was road and trees they were in the middle of no where.

"Leon is that you?" Hunnigan said on speaker phone.

"Yea it's me listen we are in some serious shit." Leon said.

"What happened?

"We found out who Rebecca boss is. It's fucking Alexander Wesker. He is alive."

"What how can that be. He is supposed to be dead. "Yea I know. That's not all they recreated the fucking G-Virus. We had to fight a BOW like William Birkin." Leon said as he turned down another road.

"Oh my god Sherry is she-

"She is alright. She froze though she got hurt but thanks to Jake she didn't die."

"Crap what are we going to do."

"Right now we are just trying to get as far away as possible." Leon said.

"Ok there is a hotel about a hour and a half away from the direction you're headed right now."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to stop Leon.." Jake asked concerned.

" I can send the BSAA your location and they can meet you. They wont get there until morning though." Hunnigan said.

"Do that we are going to need help killing that damn thing. Plus I want to talk to Chris Redfield." Leon said

"You're not the only one." Jake said.

Jake lifted Sherry head gently and put in on his lap and pushed the bangs out of her eyes. He couldn't believe he all most lost her. If it hadn't been for Leon shooting the BOW she would be dead right now. He decide once she wakes up he is going to tell her everything. _Yea but what am I going to tell her. I don't even know how I feel myself. _Jake thought to himself.

"Ok so Chris Redfield agreed to come with his team and help you." Hunnigan said.

"Alright." Leon said and hit the end button.

"So how did you and Claire kill it the first time?" Jake asked.

"It wasn't easy. We had to fight him a lot, finally we just blew him up. Sherry was so scared and young. We wanted to keep her with us after Raccoon City, but the government took her and put her in protective custody.We didn't know that they were going to be testing on her. She went through hell when she was younger." Leon said as he turned onto a highway.

"Yea she told me about that." Jake said as he looked Sherry.

"The government finally let her be on her own four years ago. But they still keep a close eye on her."

"So how much further." Jake asked.

"About another hour." Leon said.

Jake looked out the window then back down to Sherry. _What the hell am I going to tell her.. What am I going to say.. I have never done this shit before.. I haven't cared about anyone since mom died.. Shit.. _Jake thought as he looked back out the window trying to figure out what his feelings were.

_She was running through the streets trying to find someone to help her. She's didn't have a gun. She hid behind a dumpster as a zombie passed by her. Then she saw someone run into the police station. It looked like Jake. She got up and ran to follow him. He will help me I know he will._

_She ran into the police station, she looked around and saw it was as huge as she remembered. Then the walls started to turn shake and turn gray. What the hell is happening! She looked around the room the walls were gray she looked like she was in a wear house. She turned around as saw Jake run through a door. She ran to catch up with him._

"_Jake wait." She said as she grabbed the door handle._

_It was locked she tired to turn it again. She through her shoulder against the door it didn't budge._

"_Jake unlock the door, it's me Sherry. Please unlock the door." She said as she hit the door._

_She heard a roar behind she turned around and saw the huge BOW at the far side of the room. It started walking towards her. She turned around and began banging on the door with her fist._

"_Jake open the door!" She yelled._

_She looked back it was getting closer. She began kicking the door. She got tears in her eyes. Her heart began to pound in her ears. She looked be hind her it would reach her in less than a minute._

"_Jake please." She cried as she banged on the door again._

"_You told me you would protect me.. I need your help.." She cried as she fell to the floor in front of the door._

_She turned her head and saw the BOW in front of her know. Tears slid down her cheeks. It opened it's mouth and worm looking things feel out it's mouth. They began to crawl towards her._

"_No god not again! Jake help me! Please! JAKE!" She screamed as one crawled into her mouth._


	8. Waking Up

Waking Up

"Help me! Please! Jake!" She screamed as she felt some grab her shoulders shaking her. She swung her arm hard and hit the person with her fist. She kept screaming.

"Sherry! Sherry wake up your having a nightmare!" She heard some yell as they shook her again.

Sherry eyes bolted open she pushed herself up against the wall. She could feel her heart beating so fast that she thought it was going to jump out of her chest. It took her a moment to realize who was in front of her. When she realized it was Jake she let out a cry and threw her arms around him and began to cry.

Jakes arm atomically wrapped around her. He held her as she cried. She buried her face in between his neck and shoulder as she kept crying.

"You're ok, I'm right here." Jake whispered

"You.. You left.. Me.. He got me again.." Sherry said in between sobs.

Jake tightened his arms around her and pulled her closer to him

"It was just a nightmare. I would never leave you." Jake said.

After a few minutes Sherry calmed down she picked her head up as Jake let go of her. She looked around the room. She was guessing there were in a motel room. The walls were a painted white. It had a small TV stand in front of the bed with a small TV on it, also a chair in the corner of the room. There were two doors one lead outside the other led to the bathroom. She looked and saw Leon was in the room to he was rubbing his jaw.

"Damn Sherry, you have one hell of a right hook." Leon said as he kept rubbing his jaw.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you." Sherry said she actually could feel her face get red.

"It's ok I should have know better than to try to wake you up like that. It's just you sounded so scared and helpless.. I didn't know the nightmares were that bad.. Why didn't you say something Sherry." Leon said as he sat down on the other end of the bed.

"There normally not that bad.. I haven't had one that bad since I was a little girl.." Sherry said as she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms them.

"You're still having the nightmares then?" Leon asked.

"Yes, I have them every night Leon.. If I didn't have my ability to heal myself I would look like a train wreck.." Sherry said.

"That's why you didn't want to sleep on the plane." Jake said as he looked at her.

"Yea."

"You didn't have one the other night. I would have heard you scream if you had." Jake said.

"Yes I did.. I just didn't scream like I said it has been awhile since I had one this bad."

"I think I know why.." Leon said in a quiet voice..

"How.. How could they bring back the G-Virus. I thought my father research was lost."

"Well Rebecca did say Wesker took your father flies.. Some how Alex must have found them." Leon said.

"How Chris and Jill told us that Alex was dead." Sherry said.

"That's what Wesker told them.. Anyway Chris and the BSAA are going to be here in the morning so I can ask him about it then." Leon said.

Sherry looked and saw that there was a red mark on his face.

"Again I'm sorry Leon I didn't mean to."

"It's alright.. You want to talk about what your nightmare was about?"

"Are you serious we just got her calmed down. You want her to tell you what it was about!" Jake hissed.

"It's ok.. It helps me believe it or not. It's something they told me to do since I was little." Sherry said.

They waited until she was ready. She took a few deep breaths before she began.

"Well I was in Raccoon City at first. I ran to hide behind a dumpster then I saw you Jake walk into the Raccoon City police department. I followed you in there then the walls began to change. I was in some type of warehouse I turned in time to see you go through the door." Sherry said as looked at Jake.

"I called out to you to wait. I went to open the door but it was locked. I told you it was me that you could open the door. I heard a roar behind me I turned around and saw that the BOW from the wear house had followed me.." She said still looking at Jake.

"I begged you to let me in.. I even said that you told me you would protect me.. You didn't opened the door.. He was right next to me.. He opened his mouth and the worm things crawled out. I screamed not again.. The last thing I said I was begging for your help.." Sherry said as tears began to fill her eyes she looked down at the bed.

"No wonder you were screaming the way you were. I don't know what was worse you screaming or the look of horror and worry in Jake face, as you called out to him in you sleep." Leon said.

"How did we get out of there.. How did I get out of there?" Sherry asked as she kept looking at the bed.

"Well you really have Jake to thank for that. He was one that ran over to where you were. He pulled you away for the BOW and carried you all the way out." Leon said.

Sherry looked up from Leon to Jake she saw that he had gotten up from the bed and was looking out the window.

"Yea but Leon shot it so I could get to you and he was also the one shooting the J'avo so we could make it out of their alive." Jake said as he looked at Sherry.

Sherry could see something in the way he was looking at her and in his eyes. But she could not tell what it was.

"So we called Hunnigan told her everything she gave us the location of this hotel and told us the BSAA will be here in the morning. So we drove here got two rooms and Jake carried you up here." Leon said.

"How long have I been out?"

"I don't know maybe three hours." Leon said as he yawed.

"Well I'm ok now so you can get some sleep." Sherry said as she looked Leon.

"Are you sure. I can stay up with you if you want." Leon said.

"It's alright Leon I can stay up with Sherry. I'm used to not getting any sleep." Jake said as he kept looking out the window.

"Alright well you come get me if anything happens." Leon said as he stood up.

"Sure thing." Sherry said with a smile.

"Oh yea before I forget there is an extra shirt on the T.V we found it in the hummer it looks like it would fit you Sherry." Leon said as he walked towards the door.

"Thanks." Sherry said.

"Goodnight you guys, see you in morning. I'm just three rooms down if you guys need anything or if there is any trouble." Leon said as walked out the door.

Leon shut the door behind him. Sherry looked at Jake he was still staring out the window. Sherry got up and walked into the bathroom. She turned the light on and looked in the mirror she looked horrible. Her face was streaked with dirt and blood there was clean lines down her face from where she cried. She needed a shower.

"Hey Jake I'm going to take a shower ok." Sherry said as she walked out of the bathroom and grabbed the extra shirt.

"Alright. I will take one after you." Jake said as he kept looking out the window.

Sherry walked into the bathroom. She closed the door but didn't unlock it incase something happened and Jake needed to get in. She turned on the water she let it warm up before she got undressed and jumped in.

Jake kept looking out the window when he heard the shower cut on he turned his head towards the bathroom door. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it. He put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He was trying to get his nerves in check.

When Sherry started screaming for him, and screaming to help her he didn't know what to do. It was the most horrifying scream he had ever heard. The way she begged him to help her in her sleep tore at his heart. He didn't know what to do until Leon ran over and shook her. That's when she hit him in the face, so Jake decide to shake her and yell her name until she woke up. He could not believe she has been having nightmares like that since she was little.

He was going to tell her tonight how he felt. He just needed to figure out how and how to tell her. He didn't care if she didn't feel the same he just needed her to know._ How am I going to tell her even when I don't know how I feel. I mean I care about her but I don't know how to express it or tell her. Shit.._ Jake thought to himself. He heard the water cut off. He took one of his hands and rubbed his eyes.

Jake heard the door open he looked up and his breath caught in his throat. Sherry was standing in front of him in nothing but a towel. She had it wrapped around her, her hair was wet a spiky. She is lucky she is so small because if she was any taller the towel would have hardly covered anything. Jake could feel his body starting to become hot.

"I left you some hot water." Sherry said.

Jake shook his head and stood up as she walked by him. He didn't need hot water he needed cold water. Just looking at her made his body hot he could feel the heat in his groin.

"Um thanks." Jake said as he took take his shirt off.

"Oh my god! Jake your bleeding." Sherry said as she rushed over towards him.

She ran her hand over his chest looking at the dried up blood. Jake shut his eyes and kept from making any noise. He opened his eyes again when he was in control. She was still running her hands over his chest and upper arms.

"That's strange I don't see any cuts though." Sherry said.

"That's because its not my blood.. it's yours Sherry I carried you remember. Your gashes in you back were pretty bad." Jake said husky voice.

Jake cursed himself for not be able to control his voice better. Sherry looked up and stopped her hand in the middle of his chest. Jake was trying to kept his heart rate under control.

"Oh.. I must have been cut up pretty bad huh." Sherry asked a little breathless.

"Yea you were." Jake said.

"Well you should go wash my blood off you then." Sherry said as she stepped back and took her hand of his chest.

Jake walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He shook his head and looked at himself in the mirror. _Come on Muller it's not like you have never seen a women naked before. _Still he hasn't felt like this about a girl before ever. He knew what lust felt like he knew that every well. This was something different something new. He didn't know what it was. Jake has only felt something close to this when his mother was alive. He shook his head walked over started the shower. He got undressed and jumped in he looked down and decide he better take a cold shower instead.

Sherry put the shirt on and her underwear back on. She didn't have any sleeping pants so she decide that she would just sleep in the shirt and her underwear. She climb in the bed and noticed that she sheets felt nice. She turned on the T.V anything to get her mind off of Jake taking a shower.

His body felt so hot on her hand when she touch his chest. She thought of how felt under her hand the hard muscles. The way his heart rated increased a little. And the look in his eyes when he spoke to her. She saw that look before when the were on her couch the other night. He wanted her but she got scared so she told him to go take a shower.

_I all most died.. I might not make it out of this mission. I'm going to tell him how I feel tonight how I will tell him I don't know. If he looks at me like that again I'm not going to run away.. I'm twenty seven years old.. I think I have waited long enough to be with someone.___Sherry thought to herself as she looked at the T.V.


	9. True Feelings

True Feelings

She heard the water cut off a few minutes later Jake opened the door. Her heart skipped a beat again. She tried to remember to breath. He was only wearing his black jeans. His chest still had little water on it, he was bare foot. He walked over and sat down on the bed. She noticed his well defined back and arms. Neither one saying anything. They watched T.V for an hour Sherry looked at the clock it was 1 Am.

"Wow it's late." Sherry said.

"Yeah it is." Jake said as he looked at the clock.

"We probably should get some sleep." Sherry said.

"Yea we need to be awake and ready for captain Jar Head when he gets here." Jake said with a slight smile.

"Yea." Sherry said as Jake stood up.

Sherry watched him grab his shirt, socks and boots he walked over to door._ Ok Sherry it's now or never you might not live through tomorrow. Don't chicken out!_ Sherry thought to herself. Jake's hand was on the door knob when she finally got up enough courage.

"Jake." Sherry said in a low voice.

"Yeah?" Jake asked as he turned around to look at her.

_Come on Sherry you can do this._ She thought to herself.

"Um can you stay with me tonight.. I don't want to be alone." Sherry said.

"Yea I can." Jake said.

Sherry watch him walk away from the door over to the chair in the corner of the room. He place his stuff on the ground. _Crap he is going to sleep on the chair.. I want him closer than that.._ Sherry thought.

"Um no not there.. I mean here." Sherry said as looked to one side of the bed.

"Sherry I don't know-

"Jake please.." Sherry said.

Jake looked at Sherry she had no idea what she was asking him. He was going to have to fight himself all night not to touch her. He looked in her eyes she was scared but he saw a hint of something. He couldn't be sure so he slowly walked over. She slid over little so he could sit down next to her.

"Thanks." Sherry said as she slid down in the bed.

"You're welcome." Jake noticed how husky his voice sounded but he couldn't hide it.

Sherry turned off the T.V and cut the lap off. The moon was shinning so bright that she could see Jake's face and body beside her.

"You can get under the covers if you want." Sherry said a little breathless.

He slid under the covers and laid his head down on the pillow. He was looking up at ceiling. He looked like he was fighting himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath._ I can make my move now or just got to sleep._ Sherry thought to herself. Sherry moved closer she laid her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around him. She noticed how warm is body was.

Jake felt her move and thought she had shifted to go to sleep. He was wrong she laid her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around him. His eyes popped open he wasn't use to this. He didn't know how to act or what to do. So he let his instincts take over. He moved his pined arm from his side and wrapped it around Sherry. They laid like this for a good time. Jake thought she might have fallen asleep.

"Jake.." She said.

"Yea." He said he was trying to get his heart rate under control.

"I need to tell you something.." Sherry said in a low voice.

Jake stopped trying to control his heart rate. He just laid there and waited for her to say what she need to say.

Sherry could hear his heart race when she said that. She took a deep breath and lifted her self up so she could see his face. Looking at those steal blue eyes she could get lost in them forever. She looked at his scar then at his soft lips. She wondered how they would feel against hers. She took a deep breath.

"Well you see um.. Ever since we parted ways last year.. No it was before that.. I don't know when it happened.. But I have feelings for you Jake.. I have had them for over a year now." Sherry said as she looked at him.

" I just wanted you to know. I understand if you don't feel the same about me-

Sherry was going to say more but she didn't get the chance. Before she knew was going on Jake grabbed her and claimed her lips with his own. He rolled on top of her Sherry was in shock her eyes wide. He stopped and looked down at her.

"I feel something for you to. You were all I thought about for a whole year." Jake said.

Sherry reached up and pulled him to her she kissed him. At first it was nice and slow. She felt his tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth and her blood turned to fire in her veins. Her body was on fire she pulled him closer to her as their kiss deepened. _God he is a good kisser_ she thought.

Jake broke the kiss and began to kiss Sherry's neck. She moaned while she ran her hands down his back. He liked the feel of her hands on his body. He lightly bit her neck and she arched her back. He put his hand under her shirt and grabbed her breast. Sherry moaned.

Sherry pushed him off of her and she climb on top of him. She kissed him as she grinded down against his crouch over his jeans. Jake moaned and put his hands on her hips. She kept grinding against him while she kissed and lightly bit his neck. He moved his hand from her hips and grab the bottom of her shirt. Sherry sat up as he pulled it over her head. She could feel a blush come over her cheeks.

Jake lend up and took one of her breast's into his mouth. Sherry threw head back and moaned loudly. Jake rolled over so she was on her back again with him on top of her. He looked down at her _God she is beautiful _he thought to himself as he kissed her again. He felt Sherry began to unbutton his pants he stopped kissing her and took them off.

Now they were just down to their underwear. Sherry was breathing heavily _I'm really going to do this.. I'm really going to have sex with Jake._ She thought as Jake hands slowly made there way down her stomach. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the touch of his rough hands against her body.

Jake watched Sherry close her eyes as he ran his hands down her body. He ran his hands in-between her thighs as he began rubbing her. Sherry eyes popped open and she threw her head back. He kept rubbing her while kissing stomach. He then slid her underwear to the side and slid one finger into her. Sherry arched her back and grabbed at the bed sheets. Jake could not believe how tight she was as he keep moving his finger in and out of her.

"Oh god.." Sherry moaned.

Jake added a second finger when he did that Sherry bucked her hips and pulled on the bed sheets. Jake smiled a little he sat up on his knees and grabbed her underwear he slowly pulled them off. Kissing the insides of her thighs as he went. Sherry moaned each time he kissed her.

Sherry pulled Jake's boxers off she grabbed him he felt hot and hard in her hand. She began to move it up and down. She did this for a few minutes, Jake gritted his teeth he grabbed her hand and pinned it above her head. She was surprised and let out a little gasp.

"Are you sure you want to do this. If not tell me and I will stop now?" Jake asked huskily as he looked her in the eyes.

Sherry stared up at him he was perfect to her in everyway. She wanted him more than anything she had ever wanted in her life. The look in his eyes told her he wanted her to. She saw want, lust and desire there and it made her body hot at when he looked at her like that.

"Yes I want do this, I want you Jake." Sherry said breathlessly as she her other hand and touched his face.

Jake went still as she touched the side of his face that had the scar. He never let anyone touch him. At lest not his face. She slowly ran her hand down his face as she brought up her head and kissed him.

"Shit.. I don't have a -

"It's fine I'm on the pill." Sherry said as she kissed him.

_I have to remember to thank Claire when we get back._ She thought to her self.

Jake pushed himself it to her, she threw back her head and moaned so loud it sounded like a scream. She was so tight and throbbing around him. Her said her name as he pulled out and moved forward again. Sherry was shaking and moaning her head was still thrown back. She was so tight it took everything Jake had for him to control his self.

"Don't stop." She pleaded as she moved her head back down.

Jake picked up his speed and as he looked in to Sherry eyes. He could see her body in the moonlight every facial expression she made as he moved out then back into her. She hand her hands on his back, she gripped his arms and he loved it. He loved the feel of her.

"Oh my god.. Oh Jake." Sherry moaned as she arched her back.

Sherry could feel something building inside of her she was climbing higher and higher. With every thrust she climb higher. She could hardly keep her eyes open they kept rolling back in her head. She was getting closer and closer.

"Come for me Sherry.. Please cum for me." Jake said as he nibble on her ear.

_Oh my god! He feels amazing I'm going_

"Jake!" Sherry screamed as wave of pleasure exploded around her.

Jake increased his speed, almost seeing her like that was enough to bring him to the edge. Sherry grabbed on to Jake shoulder she was trying to tell him to slow down but no words would escape her mouth. She felt it again building. _Oh my god_

"Oh god. Jake I'm going to… Jake!" Sherry screamed again as she dug her finger nails down his back.

"Shit." Jake hissed she became so tight around that he found his release. He groaned low in his throat. He could feel Sherry shaking under him. He moved so that his body weight wasn't on her. He looked down at her. She was the most important thing in his life. He would do anything for her. That's when Jake realized it. I love you. Sherry eyes grew wide it was then he realized he had said it out loud. He froze as he looked in her eyes.

"I love you to." Sherry said as leaned up and kissed him.

Jake kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her as they drifted off to sleep in each other arms.

**I wanted to show Jake having a soft side to him. He is only like this with Sherry, she is the only one that sees it. Im working on the next chapter now. Hopefully it will be up tomorrow or the next day. Until then take care and have good day or night. :)**


	10. Decisions

Decisions

Jake woke up with the sun shinning in his face. He looked down and saw that Sherry was still in his arms. It was the first night in years since he got a good nights sleep. He looked over at the clock it was nine thirty in the morning. _Shit I better go see if Redfield is here yet._ Jake thought to himself.

He gently moved his arm from Sherry waist. She made a small sound but didn't wake up. He slowly got out of bed he didn't want to wake her up. He grabbed his boxers and jeans. He quietly put them on and walked over to where his other clothes were. He put on his socks and boots. He had his shirt in his hand as he walked out the door. He shut it softly and turned around and saw another Hummer in the parking lot.

_Great their already here._ Jake thought he walked down to wear Leon's room was. He heard voices not bothering to knock he opened the door. He should have knocked first there was a hand gun pointed at his face. It was Chris's wife who pointed at him. Jill he believed her name was.

"Chill out it's just me." Jake said.

She lowered the gun as Jake shut the door.

"Where is Sherry? Is she ok?" Leon asked as he sat on the bed looking at him like he did something wrong..

"She is fine she is still asleep." Jake said as he put his shirt on.

"That's good." Leon said.

Jake looked at Chris. He was wearing the BSAA uniform Jake looked at the scar he caused him to have last year. He was standing in the room leaning against the wall.

"Where is the rest of the party?" Jake asked.

"Their on the way. Jill and I wanted to get here first we understand that you wanted answer?" Chris said looking from Leon to Jake.

"Alright let me just go wake up Sherry." Jake said.

"No we need to talk about her first." Chris said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jake asked.

Sherry stretched that's when she noticed that Jake was not in the bed. It was the first night in years that she didn't have a nightmare. She sat up and saw that his things were gone. She looked at the time it was ten in the morning. _He must be talking to Chris and Leon._ Sherry thought as the slid out of the bed.

The memories of last night coming back to her. She finally had sex after twenty seven years of waiting she finally did it. She just hoped Jake enjoyed last night as well. She didn't tell him that she was a virgin. She got dressed and walked into the bathroom she ran her fingers through her hair. Deciding that was the best she was going to get she headed out the door. She walked down towards Leon's room. She was going to knock until she heard Jake yell.

"What the hell do you mean Sherry has to stay here."

Sherry stopped, she just stood their and listened. Leon had the curtains drawn still to be on the safe side she ducked down. She didn't want to get caught.

"Listen if this BOW is anything thing like the one Claire and I faced back in Raccoon City, were in for a hell of a fight. Sherry froze last night plus it might be drawn to her we can't take that chance Jake." Sherry heard Leon say.

"So you just want to leave her here. By her damn self what makes you think she is not going to fight you on this."

"If we need to I can sedate her. I will be her with Jake she won't be by herself." Sherry heard a women say.

"I can't believe you guys are saying this."

"Jake you don't want her to get hurt do you?"

"No of course not."

"This is the best plan we can come with. That Jill stays here with Sherry while you, Leon and I along with the rest of my team take out the Bow."

"Yea you're right I guess. Still doesn't mean that I have to like it."

Sherry could not believe what she was hearing. They were going to leave her here with Jill. While they go off and risk their lives to try and save hers. Just then she saw the hummers pulling up and BSAA troops getting out. _I'm not going to let them die for me._ She thought to herself.

Sherry got up and walked over to where the hummers were. She walked over to the one that was still running. She had a simple plan. She just hoped that they would fall for it. She stopped walking as a solider got out of the hummer.

"Excuse me Solider." She said.

"James miss." the solider said.

"Yes Captain Redfield told me to take this Hummer and scout out the area we are going to." Sherry said.

"Oh um our orders are to report to him first."

"I know but he sent me down her to tell you, that I can take the hummer and scout out the area."

"I don't know."

"Ok well I can just go back to your captain and tell you disobeyed an order." Sherry said as she turned around.

"Wait don't I'm a rookie that would look bad for me.. Go a head and take the hummer I will report to him."

"Thank you so much" Sherry said as she walked passed him and jumped in the hummer.

Sherry put the Hummer in reverse and backed out of the parking lot. She hit the GPS and was glad the location was already programmed. _Please don't be to hard on him Chris.. Jake I hope I survive this but if not I love you so much._ Sherry thought as she put the hummer into drive and sped down the road.

"Alright so now that we have that settled who is Alexander Wesker and why the hell does he think I some how is nephew?" Jake asked with his eyes narrowed as he looked at Chris.

"Well in order to tell you that I have to start at the begging. It started back in 1998-"

There was a knock at the door. Leon, Chris and Jake looked as Jill opened the door. Chris saw it was the rookie James standing their.

"Captain I came to report that the women has take the hummer as ordered." James said.

"What? What women?" Chris said as he lend of the wall his face a little angry and confused.

"Um I.. the little blonde women sir." James said with worry in his voice.

"What!" Jake yelled and walked over to the solider.

"She she told me that the Captain told her that she should go scout out the area we are going to.. I'm sorry sir I now realized I missed up." James said his voice shaking.

"No shit you just fucked up big time!" Jake said with anger in his voice.

"Alright everyone move out now! We need to catch up to her!" Chris yelled.

"I'm sorry sir." James stammered.

"Not now solider get your ass down there and out the way." Chris yelled.

They all ran out of the motel room and ran down to the parking lot.

"Jake, Leon you're with me and Jill. We will lead the way the rest of you follow." Chris yelled.

Jake, Leon Chris and Jill jumped into a Hummer. Jill taking the drivers seat Chris to the passenger seat. Which left Jake and Leon in the back. Jill started the hummer and sped out of the parking lot. Chris hit the GPS Jake was so angry he was shaking. How could she pull a stunt like this. He was going to kill her when he saw her again after he gets her away from harm.

"How far of a head start do you think she has one us?" Leon asked.

"I don't know twenty maybe thirty minutes." Chris said.

"What the hell Redfield, do you not teach your men not to follow orders, unless it comes straight from you fucking mouth!" Jake yelled.

"This is not my fault James is a rookie. But he should have know better."

"If she dies, I'm going to fucking kill him. I swear to god I will kill him!" Jake yelled.

"No you won't you're not like your father." Chris said.

"How the hell do you know what I'm like, you don't even know one fucking thing about me!" Jake yelled at Chris.

"Oh yea, How long have you been in love with Sherry?" Chris asked as he turned around to look at Jake.

"That's no of your damn business, plus what the hell does that have to do with my father." Jake said between clinched teeth.

"Because your father was a in cable of love Jake. I mean he left your mother when she as pregnant with you. He was a monster. Like I said it started back in 1998 when received information that they were animal attacks in the Arkaly Mountains so we were sent to investigate. It was Jill, Barry Burton, Albert Wesker, myself a few others."

"When we got there we were the only ones to make out to the mansion. It was all a cover up for neo-umbrella. Wesker was working for them he was also the leader of our S.T.A.R.S unit. We learned that Wekser had lead us there to be experimented on, But he had plans of his own. He released a BOW called the Tyrant it killed him or so we thought. After we escaped from the mansion we tried to tie all the murders to Umbrella. We couldn't though because all the evidence blew up along with the mansion.

"So I looked in to it I wanted to bring them down. So after Claire survived Raccoon City she agreed to help me. Unfortunately Umbrella found out and put Claire in Rockfort Island. I was on a mission at the time, but when I found out I left and went to help her. When I got there I found out who was behind it." Chris said.

"Let me guess my old man?" Jake said.

"Yea I couldn't believe somehow he survived from being attacked by the Tyrant. I fought him and soon found out he had abilities he was stronger and faster than me. He nearly killed me. After that a couple years later Jill and I help fund the BSAA. A few years passed in 2006 we found news about Umbrella's founder Oswell E. Spencer."

"When we went into grab him we saw that his guards will murdered. We went through the door and found Wesker he had killed him before we got there. Jill and I fought him. We couldn't beat him he was about to kill me. Then Jill tackled him causing Wesker and her self to fall out of a window. They declared her dead." Chris said as he looked at his partner and wife.

"How can that be?" Leon asked.

"I didn't believe it, I couldn't believe so I kept looking for her. So five years ago they had a BOW outbreak in Africa. So I went there I teamed up with my partner Sheva Alomar. They made a new BOW so we were looking into that. Then I received information that Jill was still alive. So I went to look for her. We tracked down the women responsible for the BOW. We found out she was just doing Wesker dirty work."

"We caught up with him and his hooded helper. He took of the hood and it was Jill. I was shocked I didn't want hurt her but she wouldn't listen to us. So with some force we were able to get the chest piece off of her that Wesker was controlling her with."

"So after that we went after Wesker. We ended up fighting him it was a hard battle but we finally killed him. So now you know why I said it was both when you asked me if it was personal or if I just following orders." Chris said as he looked at Jake.

Jake rubbed his eyes with one of his hands. That was a lot of shit he just told him. His father had caused Chris, Jill and so many others hell. Jake was not going to turn into that man. He refused to become that. He still didn't answer his question though.

"Why does Alexander think I'm his nephew?" Jake asked.

"We were told that Alexander was dead. That's what Wesker told us. See him and Wesker were a part of the project W. So that's why he calls you his nephew. But Jake your nothing like them." Chris said.

"How do you know that. I have done so many things." Jake said as he look out the window ashamed of his self.

"Because Sherry wouldn't be in love with a monster and that's what Wesker was Jake." Leon said.

" I might become a monster if I loose her." Jake whispered.

"You won't lose her." Jill said speaking for the first time.

Jake looked out the window hoping that they were right.

Sherry pulled up to the building and cut the hummer off. She figured she have at least a good thirty minutes before they got here. She jumped out of the hummer and ran over to the building. She had her gun up and ready to shoot. She walked into the building with the gun drawn. It was quiet in here to quiet. She slowly made her way down the hall way. She walked into the room where she last saw the BOW and looks around and didn't see anything.

"Well you're the last one I thought I would see here again." A voice said behind her.

She turned around and saw it was Rebecca she was pointing a gun at Sherry's head. Sherry put her gun down and looked at her.

"How did you do it? Why did you do it?" Sherry asked.

"We took your father's research and made it better." Rebecca said.

"Why do it though?" Sherry asked.

"Your father was onto something really good. We just made it better." Rebecca said.

"How did you make it better?"

"We are able to control it."

"You crazy you cant control that thing." Sherry said in disbelief.

"Well we can. Now that you figured everything out I have to kill you. To bad." Rebecca said with a smile as she cocked the gun.

That's when claws stabbed into Rebecca threw her stomach. Rebecca screamed the giant BOW stood behind her. He lifted her up and took his other hand and grabbed her neck. He ripped Rebecca's head off and threw it across the room. The giant Bow hit Sherry with the back of it's hand sending her flying across the room at least 10 feet. She landed hard on the cement ground.

She watched the giant toss Rebecca body aside as it started walking towards her. She stood up and took a fighting stance. She looked a realized her gun was all the way at the other side of the room. She didn't have a weapon, she needed to find one and fast. She ran over the end of the room and saw a huge knife. She picked it up it was the best she had right now. Although she didn't know how good it would do against the BOW. She faced it ready to fight for her life.

**Well Jake and Chris finally had that talk. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. It could be up as early as tonight or tomorrow. It depends on when I get it done. But like I said before I don't own any of the Charters they all belong to Capcom. Thank you all for reading and leaving reviews it really makes my day when I read them. Well have a good day or night. :)**


	11. Sacrifice

Sacrifice

Jake looked out the window of the hummer as Jill pulled up to the wear house. He jumped out before she came to a complete stop. He ran over to the hummer and just as he thought it was empty. Jake started to run for the building.

"Jake wait. I need to see how far my team is away from us!" Chris yelled.

Jake stopped and waited while Chris called his team. Everything in him was screaming to run into the building not to wait around.

"Alpha team come in." Chris said.

"This is Alpha team Captain." Some one said.

"How far are you guys behind us." Chris asked.

"About twenty minutes Captain. Sorry we took a wrong turn. We will be there soon."

"What the hell are you kidding me!" Chris yelled.

Jake didn't wait for a response he pulled out his gun and ran towards the building. He heard them calling after him but he didn't care. He ran through the door and noticed it was quite. _That's not a good sign _he thought to himself. As he was getting near where they saw the huge BOW last night he heard a scream. Jake bolted towards it he ran through the door he saw Sherry and the BOW.

Sherry was beaten and bloody only holding a knife. She was limping the BOW swung at her with it's claws she dodged it and rolled out the way at the last second.

"Sherry!" Jake yelled as he took off at a run.

Sherry turned her head at the sound of his voice. Which was a big mistake because once she did that the BOW smacked her hard. Sending her flying against the wall hard. She fell to the ground and heard something pop. She screamed in pain as she looked up Jake was almost to her.

Jake began to fire his gun at the BOWs back. It turned around and looked at Jake. Which gave Sherry the chance to call away from it. He kept firing as it was coming closer to him. He looked and saw Sherry in the corner holding her arm. He made a run for it the BOW swung at him. Jake lend back real quick as the claws missed his chest.

He quickly punched it in the side and was glad when it buckled a little at the blow. He ran towards Sherry, when he reached her he saw how cut up and bloody she was. He looked back the BOW was coming towards them.

"Can you run?" Jake asked as he grabbed her arm when he did this Sherry screamed in pain.

Jake not knowing what was hurt picked her up in his arms. He took off running he saw a door that lead into another room. He ran towards it as he did he heard the BOW pick up speed. _Shit!_ he thought he ran to the room. He had to drop Sherry and turn around, he slammed the door in the BOW face. It dented he looked around. He ran into a dead end.

"Fuck!" Jake yelled.

Jake looked down and saw that Sherry was still holding her arm in pain.

"What's wrong?" He asked and looked at the door as it dented a little more.

"I dislocated my shoulder." Sherry said the clinched teeth.

With out a warning Jake grabbed Sherry shoulder and jerked it hard and fast. He heard a popping sound. He knew it was back in place. Sherry stood up and looked around the room.

"We trapped." Sherry said and the door dented in some more.

"Yea we are. Fuck!" Jake hissed he rub his hand over his head and looked around.

There was only one way out and it was the way they came in. Jake looked at Sherry. They might not make out alive he knew this but he wouldn't tell her. He still wanted her to have hope. Jake handed her the gun, Sherry took it. Jake grabbed the knife out of her hands.

"You have clip left in it. Make your shots count." Jake said as he was walking towards the door.

"Alright." Sherry said as she aimed her gun at the door.

The door came flying into the room Jake jumped left and Sherry jumped right to dodge it. They both got up quickly as the BOW came into the room. Sherry aimed the gun and began to fire. She shoot in the head a couple of times. Then an idea hit her she aimed at the giant eye. When she hit it the BOW feel to it knees.

"Now is are chance. Lets get the hell out of here." Sherry said.

Sherry went first Jake followed that's when he saw it. The BOW was lifting its claws at Sherry. He would not be able to stop it and save her at the same time. It was then he made a gut decision. He pushed Sherry hard causing her fall forward out the door. When he did this the claw of the BOW went to his shoulder. Jake yelled in pain as the BOW pinned him to the wall.

"Jake!" Sherry yelled.

"Sherry get the hell out of here! NOW!" Jake screamed at her.

The BOW threw his left arm sending Jake against the wall at the other end of the room. He hit hard and fell to the floor. Sherry stared in horror he didn't move the BOW stomped over towards Jake. Sherry got to her feet and empty the clip into its back. The BOW turned away from Jake and started to walk towards her.

"Hey ugly.. Why don't you pick one.. Someone your own size." Jake struggled to get out.

The BOW turned back around stomp over to Jake. It picked it's foot up and stomped down hard on Jakes chest Sherry screamed. It picked it's huge foot up again and stomped on his chest. Jake yelled in pain as he heard a loud cracking in his chest. He looked over at the women he loved. Not wanting her to see him die with what little voice and strength left.

"Run.. Super.. Girl." Jake said with tears in his eyes as the BOW's foot came down and stomped him.

Jake spilt up blood and went still. Sherry fell to her knees.

"NO! Jake!" Sherry screamed.

Sherry looked at the man she loved laying there on the ground. His body limp and not moving. She saw red now she looked and saw the knife next to her. She picked it up and got to feet. She was so angry and pissed she bolted towards the BOW. At the last second Sherry leapt and landed on its back.

She grabbed it around the neck as hard as she could with one arm. The other arm drove the knife in between its neck and shoulder blade. The BOW screamed in pain and swung it arms trying to get her off. Sherry held on and kept stabbing it over and over again. The BOW took its normal hand and grabbed Sherry's arm that held it's neck and slung her all the way out the room. She landed hard on the cement floor. She shook her head her vision blurring in and out. The BOW was almost to her now.

Just then she saw bullets flying by her. She covered her head she heard the BOW scream as it was get shot. It fell over when it made no move to get up Sherry began to crawl back into the room where Jake's body was. She heard people coming behind her.

She crawl up to Jake tears in her eyes.

"You can't be dead.. You can't leave me.. Come back please." Sherry cried.

"Sherry?" she heard someone say.

She looked back and saw it was Leon and Chris they ran towards.

"I'm alright.. Save Jake please." Sherry said then she fell and her world went black.

Sherry felt like her body was hit by a truck. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in white room her clothes where all bloody. Where in the hell was she, that's when it all came back to her. The BOW, the fight she had then the way Jake sacrificed his self. She bolted up _oh my god Jake! _She thought as a nurse came in.

"Oh good you're up." She said.

"Where am I?" Sherry asked.

"Your in the recovery wing at HQ." the nurse said.

"Jake Muller do you know what room he's in?" Sherry said as she stood up.

"He is in room 103." The nurse said.

"Thanks." Sherry said as she ran out the door,

"Wait he wasn't in good condition he was really bad." Sherry heard the nurse yell as she was running.

Sherry ran down the hall and ran through double door. She made her way to the room. When she got there her heart sank. The room was empty there was a nurse cleaning up the room. Sherry could feel the tears building in her eyes.

"Can I help you?" The nurse asked.

"What happened to the man that was in here?" Sherry asked.

"He's gone-

That's all the nurse could get out. Sherry took off bolting down the hall. She heard some call after but she didn't care. She just kept running as tears slid down her face. _He's gone.. The man I love is dead _Sherry thought to herself as she ran through the door to get outside. It was then that her legs gave out and she fell to the ground as sobs began to rack her body.

"Sherry?" She heard someone say.

"Oh my god Sherry!" Someone yelled.

Sherry turned around and saw Claire running towards her. Sherry kept crying.

"Oh my god Sherry what happened?" Claire asked as she helped Sherry to her feet.

'He's dead Claire." Sherry sobbed.

"Who's dead?" Claire asked.

"Ja.. Jake." Sherry sobbed and hugged Claire.

"Oh god, come on lets get you home." Claire said.

Claire walked Sherry to her car and opened the door for her. Sherry climb in Claire got in and started the car. Sherry looked out the window feeling numb as they headed back to her apartment.

**I cried a little bit while writing this chapter. I will update as soon as I can. Again I own nothing Capcom owns Resident Evil.**


	12. Never Lose Hope

Never Lose Hope

Claire opened Sherry's apartment door and followed Sherry inside. Sherry went to sit down looking around the room. Her eyes began to water as she remember the other night of her and Jake eating pizza and watching movies. She looked down at the couch and remember that they all most shared their first kiss here. Claire walked over and sat down next to Sherry.

"I'm so sorry Sherry." Claire whispered as she rubbed Sherry back.

"I can't believe he is gone.. I just.." Sherry stopped as tears fell down her face.

"Did you ever get the chance to tell him that you loved him?" Claire asked as Sherry pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Yes I did." Sherry whispered.

"Really when did you and what did he say?" Claire asked as she got up and went into the kitchen.

Claire came back with some tissues, a drink for her and Sherry. She handed the tissues to her and a soda. Sherry opened the soda and took a drink. She put it on the table and wiped her eyes with the tissue. She looked at Claire she waited quietly.

"It was last night.. I told him that I had feelings for him.. Then he kissed me.. After he kissed me, he told me that he couldn't stop thinking about me for a year. Then we well.. had sex" Sherry stopped to take a drink of her drink.

"You did?" Claire asked in a little bit of a shock.

"Yea. God Claire it was so amazing. He was so passionate _and_ _kind of dominate she thought to her self. _He showed me a side of him I have never seen before.. That's not all though afterwards we were lying there looking at each other he told me he loved me.." Sherry said as tears fell down her cheeks.

"What do you say?" Claire asked as Sherry wiped her cheeks.

"I told him I love him to.. Then he kissed me and we fell asleep in each other arms.. It was the first night Claire since before, Raccoon City happened that I didn't have a nightmare." Sherry said as she looked at Claire.

"Sherry I'm sorry." Claire said in a sad voice her eyes were filled with tears.

"It's not your fault Claire." Sherry said as she sat back on the couch.

"How did he um.." Claire stopped herself from asking.

"He died protecting me. He pushed me out of the way so the BOWs claw pinned him to the wall instead of me.. It flung him across the room. It turned back towards me but Jake said something.. It walked back over and stomped his chest twice.. Before it stomped it the last time he looked at me and told me to run.." Sherry said.

"God Sherry I don't know what to say.." Claire said as she looked at Sherry.

"It's fine you don't have to say anything. At least we told each other we loved each other, and at least I got one night with him.. I'm going to remember that for the rest of my life." Sherry said as she kept wiping her tears away.

"You always remember your first time." Claire said quietly.

They sat their for hours Claire turned the T.V on but Sherry didn't watch it. She kept thinking back to the night where Jake got a hold of her arms and she stomped his foot to let go. He told her he was built like a tank. _God why couldn't that be true._ She thought to herself.

Sherry looked out the window she didn't notice until now that it was dark outside. She looked at the clock it was eight at night.

"Hey I'm going to take a shower." Sherry said as she stood up.

"Oh ok you want me to fix you something to eat." Claire asked her.

"No, but you can fix your self something though.

Sherry turned and slowly made her way down the hall. Went into her bedroom and shut the door. It was like she was numb all over. She was just going through the motions not really paying any attention to them. She turned on the water and let it get hot then undressed and jumped in.

Once she was finished she got dressed in black sleeping shorts, and a red t shirt. She walked back out into the living room Claire fixed her a little snack. Even though Sherry said she didn't want anything she fixed her a little something to. They sat, ate and watched in silence. It was a long time before Sherry looked at the clock. It was ten at night she just felt so drained.

"Hey here is the spare key. Lock up when ever your ready to leave." Sherry said as she hand Claire the key.

"Thanks I will stay until you go to sleep though." Claire said as she took the key.

Claire gave her a hug and told her again how sorry she was. Sherry walked slowly back down the hall way. She stopped out side the guess bedroom door. She opened the door and walked in. Jake clothes were in the corner and the bed was unmade. She walked over and grabbed his shirt. She walked out of the bedroom into her room and shut the door.

She cut out the light and crawled into bed. She held his shirt up to her and smelled it. She smelled that filmier musky smell that was him. She broke down and held the shirt tight. Thinking of last night how he touched her and kissed her. How he knew what to do and when to do it. How he was passionate, and dominating how he brought her over the edge twice. She cried until they became sobs. Sherry didn't know how long she did this but she finally fell to sleep.

_She was running in the building down the halls into the huge room. She ran to the room and saw the BOW throw him across the room. NO! She screamed the BOW turned towards her as it was about to reach her it disappeared. She ran over and knelt beside Jake taking his head in her lap._

"_you're going to be ok Jake." She said._

"_This is your fault you could have saved me Sherry. Why didn't you save me." Jake said as he coughed up blood and went still._

"_Jake no!" She screamed over and over again._

Sherry bolted sitting up her heart racing in her chest. It was just another nightmare but this one was horrible. She put her head in her hands. She looked at the clock it was twelve in the morning. She heard the sound of her front door close then being locked. Claire was leaving she laid back down in bed and shut her eyes hopping she didn't have another nightmare.

As Sherry laid in bed she heard the door open to her apartment. She looked at the clock. It had only been ten minutes since Claire had left. She most likely forgotten something. She is always doing that Sherry climb out of bed. She walked over to her bedroom door.

" Did you forget something?" Sherry asked as she opened the door.

When she opened the door her whole world stopped. Standing before her was a tall figure. About 6"2 with lean muscle, red short hair, steel blue eyes and a scar that was on his cheek. Jake smiled and Sherry's breath was knocked out of her.

"Hey, Super Girl." he said in soft voice,

Sherry couldn't believe it she had to be dreaming. She shook her head as she closed her eyes. When she opened them he was still standing their.

"Am I dreaming.. Are you real?" Sherry asked in a breathless whisper.

"No your not dreaming." Jake said.

"But I have to be.. your dead.." Sherry said with tears building in her eyes.

Jake closed the distance between with one fast motion. He bent his head down and kissed her. Sherry wrapped her arms around his waist, under his leather jacket and leaned into the kiss him. Jake put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. When they finally broke apart they were both breathing heavily. Sherry looked up at him.

"Could a dead guy do that?" Jake asked with that cocky lop sided grin he always does.

Sherry was going to ask how he was still alive. But she didn't care at this point she pulled Jake to her. She kissed him with such passion like she has never had before, she ran her tongue along his bottom lip. Jake opened his mouth and moaned a little, she pushed his jacket off and pulled him closer after she heard it hit the floor. She would have to ask him where he got the new clothes and when he had time to take a shower.

Jake puts his hands under her thighs. He lifted her off the ground Sherry wrapped her legs around him. She put her hands on his shoulders as she continued to kiss him. Both there tongues battling for dominance. Jake slowly began walking towards the bed. When he felt the bed against his legs he put one knee on the bed and slowly lowered Sherry to it.

Sherry broke the kiss and started kissing his neck while she pulled Jake's shirt up. He lifted up a little so she could get the shirt over his head. Once the shirt was off Sherry flung it across them room and kissed him again. She ran her hands down his chest and down his hard abs then back up again. She loved how he felt so hard yet soft and warm she ran her hands long his shoulders.

That's when sherry felt it. It wasn't there before she broke their kiss to look at his right shoulder. There was a long scar there it started at the shoulder and went a little on to his chest. She was going to ask him how he healed so quickly but her thought died when Jake began kissing her neck.

Jake kissed and lightly bit her neck. She moaned and arched her back while she ran her hands over his body. Jake grabbed the end of her shirt and pulled over Sherry's head. She looked down and realized she had fallen asleep with her bra on. Jake reached under her back he was struggling to get her bra off. He heard Sherry chuckle a little. He growled in frustration.

Sherry chuckled again that's when she heard the rip of fabric. She felt her bra being taken off. That's when she realized Jake and ripped it off of her. She was going to tell him that he was going to buy her a new one but didn't get the chance. Jake kissed her again. She arched her back loving the way his body felt against hers. She took her hand and pushed him over to his side hard.

Jake falls on his back as Sherry climbs on top of him and straddles his hips. She kisses his neck and Jake closes his eyes as he feels her bite his neck . She starts to undo his belt and unbuttons his pants as she is kissing her way down his shoulders, chest, abs. She reaches in his pants and grabs him. He looks opens his eyes and looks down as Sherry puts him in her mouth.

"Shit." Jake hissed as she moved her head up and down.

He was hard in Sherry mouth she heard a low moan in his throat. She picks up her pace she feels Jake's hands grab her shoulders and lift her off him. He pulled him to her and kissed her hard as he was kissing her he rolled over top of her. He began making his way down her body. Kissing her neck, breasts her stomach she felt him grab her sleeping shorts and underwear.

Jake pulled them off as she her she looks up at him. She could see his body in the moon light it seem to glow. His blue steel eyes burning he looked dangerous and wild but she loved it. She loved that she could make him look that.

Jake leaned down to kiss her stomach, he watched Sherry close her eyes. As he was kissing her he put one finger inside her, she moaned. Jake add another finger and began to move them in and out of her. He loved watching her react to him, then he put his head between her legs. He watched her eyes pop open in threw her head back moaning loudly.

_Oh my god what is he doing! _Sherry thought to herself. She was panting it was hard for her to breath her body was heating up. _God if he keeps this up I'm going to be done in a few minutes._ She thought herself.

"Jake." She moaned breathlessly

Jake sat up took his pants off he pinned her hands above her head with one of his. Sherry gasped a little he kissed her dominating her mouth as he pushed himself into her. He heard Sherry moan as moved back a little and pushed forward again. She tried to get her hands out from under his. He let go of them and lifted his upper body off of her.

Sherry looked up at Jake still can't believing that he is really here. That he is alive. Jake started to move his hips and Sherry lost all train off thought. She could only think about how he felt she ran her hands over his chest, shoulders, arms and back. He began to move faster causing her to threw her head back and moan. She was climbing higher and higher each time he moved. She held on his arms tight, lovely the way he muscles flexed under her hands.

_He feels so amazing.. Oh god I'm going to.._

"Jake!" Sherry yelled as she threw her head back and arched her back as she dug her finger nails into his skin.

Jake picked her up and leaned back on his leg as he kept moving. He looked at her as she came undone. Sherry held on for dear life as he picked up his pace. Her eyes half closed she could barely see him. But she could tell that he was trying to control himself. Sherry moved her hands from his arms to his shoulders and began to move up and down. She wanted him to him to loose control she wanted to see him become undone.

"Shit. Sherry if you do that-" Jake started to hiss between clinched teeth but was caught off as Sherry crushed her lips to his.

Sherry moved her hips and body up and down as fast as she could. She could tell he was close but she was close as well she climb higher and higher again as she picked up the past.

_God this feels so good! Oh god_

"Oh my god Jake!" This time she screamed because it was so powerful her whole body shook.

"Shit!" Jake yelled as he held Sherry's moving hips down as he found his release while she watched him the half open eyes.

She leaned forward and rest her forehead against his. Her heart harming in her chest she could see Jake body shaking a little. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She smiled and kissed him as he laid her back down on the bed as he laid beside her. They were both quite for a while trying to get their heart rates down and breathing even. Sherry moved her head so she was laying on his chest.

"I thought I lost you." Sherry said as tears escape her eyes.

Jake felt her tears hit his chest sat up with his back against the wall. He pulled her to him and hugged her tight. Never wanting to let go of her.

" I thought I died to." Jake said in a whisper.

Sherry sat up holding the bed sheet to her chest tears still falling down her face. Jake took his thumb and wiped them from her face.

"How are you still alive. When I saw you back their I thought you were bead.. You were so still.. I even crawled next to your body after it was all over.." Sherry said as tears still feel down her cheeks.

Sherry looked at his right shoulder. She touched the scar and slowly ran her fingers down it. She felt Jake shiver a little under her touch.

"Apparently I have superpowers to. Mine just aren't as good as yours." Jake said as he looked at Sherry.

"What happened?" Sherry asked as she moved her hand away from his shoulder.

"Well I remember Leon and Redfield telling me to hold on, when I was in the chopper with them. They flew me to HQ they put me in a room. I saw so in and out of it. I don't remember a lot. But then I woke up whole body hurt like hell."

"They called a nurse in and she was shocked to see that my broken rips and shoulders healed. Even the whole in my lung was healed. They called in Redfield he came in and looked at me. Told me that I need to go to the lab in HQ."

"So I went into the lab they did all kinds of test on me. It turns out the C-Virus gave me healing ability's. Then they gave me so new clothes and told me to take a shower. So once I got dressed I went into another room. Redfield was there."

"He told me to sit down. He said that the BOW killed Rebecca and there was no evidence that Alex Wesker was there. He said that their still looking though. He told me he would let me know if anything turns up." Jake said as he looked at Sherry.

"Yeah I know Rebecca is dead I saw the BOW rip her head off in front of me." Sherry said.

"How did you get in? I heard Claire lock it." Sherry asked.

"Well while I was getting ready to get up and leave the room Redfield got a call. It was from his sister she was crying he could barely make out what she said. Then he told her that I was alive and he was talking to me. After he got off the phone with her he told me I had to come over here right away. That it was a emergency so he drove me here. I meet Claire outside at your car."

"She handed me the keys and told me to go on up that you really needed to see me. She had tears in her eyes but she was smiling. So I ran up here as fast I could. Now I can see why they told me it was an emergency " Jake said as he took Sherry's hand.

"It was horrible I went through almost 24 hours thinking you were dead. I felt so empty and alone." Sherry said as she looked at Jake.

"I'm sorry I would have been here quicker if I knew you thought I was dead. I thought you were still in the recovery wing at HQ."

"I'm just glad Claire left before you showed up.." Sherry said.

"Yea and why's that?" Jake asked with a hint of a smile.

"Because she would have heard everything." Sherry said with a slight blush.

"I'm surprised your neighbors didn't come knocking on the door, and think I was in hear killing you. You have a set of pipes on you Super Girl." He said with a cocky grin.

Sherry felt her face get hot she knew she was blushing big time. She smacked his arm. Then she thought to ask something. Now way she could blush bigger than she was already.

"Umm Jake.." Sherry said.

"Yea." Jake said as he looked at her.

"Umm.. did you enjoy last night.. Like was I good?" Sherry asked as she looked at her hands.

"Yes I enjoyed last night was one the best nights of my life.. Besides tonight that is." He said with a cocky grin.

"Oh." Sherry said as she looked at him.

"Why ask me if you were good?" Jake said with a confused look.

_Holy shit he didn't know I was a virgin. Well I think I'm about to shock him._ Sherry thought to herself she took a deep breath and looked at his face.

"Well because until last night.. I was a um… I was a virgin Jake." She said in a low voice as she looked at him.

Jake couldn't believe what he had just heard he had to have misheard her.

"What?" he said with a shocked look on his face.

"Yea um you're the first and only guy I have ever been with." Sherry said she felt a blush come to her cheeks.

_Now it makes since._ Jake thought to himself. He remember the scared look in her eyes, how she reacted to him touching her, the way she screamed when he first pushed himself into her. He shook his head as he looked at her.

"Sherry why didn't you tell me last night.. I..-"

"Are you going to say you would not have sex with me?" Sherry asked with hurt in her voice and face.

Jake wrapped an arm around her he pulled her close and kissed her. When he pulled back after the kiss he looked in her eyes.

"No I would have sex with you.. I just wouldn't have been so rough and I would have made it last longer." Jake said as he brushed the side of her cheek with his thumb.

"Oh. Well if you don't recall I didn't mind how long it lasted or how rough you were either." Sherry said a little breathless.

"Yea sorry I should have asked if you were though. But I had no idea especially after what just happen now." Jake said as he looked and grin at her.

"Yea um I was just so happy to see you again." Sherry said.

"Well hell if you're going to great me like that every time I might rethink about moving here." Jake said as he got his cocky grin on his face.

"Wait what?" Sherry asked as she looked at him.

"Yea, I'm done with fighting and be a mercenary. I saved up enough money to be comfortable living. That's all my life was before I meet you. Now that I have you I'm done with that. When I told you in the motel room, after your nightmare that I would never leave you. I meant it Sherry I'm never going to leave you. I love you and I want to be the rest of my life with you Super Girl." Jake said as he looked into her soft blue eyes.

Sherry's eyes filled with tears.

"I love you to and I want to spend the rest of my life with you also." Sherry said as she kissed him.

It was just meant to be a kiss to tell him that she loved him. But Jake ran his tongue along her bottom lip Sherry moaned and opened her mouth. Jake deepened the kiss when he did Sherry body started to become on fire again. Jake laid her back against the bed with his body on top of hers.

"Ready for round two." Jake huskily whispered in her ear as he broke the kiss.

"You have no idea." Sherry said breathlessly as she grabbed him in her hand. She chuckled when she heard a low growl his throat.

Sherry woke up laying on Jakes chest she looked at the clock it was two in the afternoon. Holy shit they slept half the day away. Then she remember they didn't fall asleep until four in the morning. By the time they passed out they knew each others bodies very well. She stretched her body was sore but in a good way. She quietly got of bed put on her sleeping shorts and t shirt. She looked down at her bra she saw it was almost ripped to shreds.

She smiled and shook her head. She walked out of the bed room and into the kitchen she took some pans grabbed the eggs and bacon from the fridge. She took out the pancake mixed and started cooking breast feast.

Jake smelled something good. He opened his eyes and looked around the room noticing Sherry had already woken up. He got out bed he threw on his boxers and jeans he didn't bother with a shirt. He walked out of the bedroom to and into the kitchen.

He saw her making breakfast. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. He walked over to her and put his arms around her waist as he leaned down a little to whisper in her ear.

"Good morning." Jake said.

"Morning, are you hungry." Sherry asked.

"Yea." Jake said then slowly started kissing her neck.

Sherry closed her eyes and leaned into him. She moaned as he made his way from her neck to her shoulder._ God how can I still want him this bad after last night._ She thought to herself. Then she remember she was cooking breakfast.

Sherry leaned away from him and move her body away from his lips. Jake looked at her with that dangers wild look in his eyes.

"Jake I'm cooking breakfast so we can eat." Sherry said as she looked him.

"I know something that I can for breast feast." He said a that cocky grin she loved.

"Jake." Sherry said as she smacked his arm.

"Alright but after breakfast your in trouble. Do you need any help?" Jake asked as he let go off her and stood back.

"Nope its all done." Sherry said as she cut the oven off.

Sherry fixed her and Jakes plates. Jake got the juice out of the fridge they sat down to eat they ate in silence. Sherry stood up and started doing the dishes Jake grabbed a towel and started to dry them.

"So when are you going to start looking at apartments?" Sherry asked.

"Most likely tomorrow." Jake said as he was drying the dishes.

"Well your more than welcome to sleep here until." Sherry said with a smile.

"I highly don't I will be getting a lot of sleep." Jake said with his cocky grin.

Sherry blushed and it only made him grin more. He loved that he could effect her like this. When he put the last dish away after drying he grabbed Sherry around the waist.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Then there was a knock at the door.

Sherry walked over to the door and opened it she saw Leon and Chris standing there. Both showered and clean clothes she noticed Chris was in normal clothes. He had on a blue shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Hey guys." Sherry said.

"Hey sorry did we wake you?" Leon asked he looked form Sherry to Jake then back to Sherry again.

"No we have been up for a little while now. Why" Sherry said.

"The only reason I ask is well um your hair is a mess." Leon said.

Sherry blushed bright red and ran her hair through her fingers.

"Can we come in we need to talk to you." Chris said.

"Yea sure." Sherry said as she moved aside.

Chris and Leon came in she closed the door behind them and walked back over to Jake. She was shocked when he pulled her close to him so her back was to his front. She noticed that he wasn't starting at Chris with hatred anymore either.

"Ok we willl make this quick. We might have found a lead on Alex Wesker. We are looking into it." Chris said.

"Where is he?" Jake asked looking at Chris.

"In the mid west somewhere. We just thought you to should know. When we find out more I will give you a call." Chris said.

"Alright." Jake said.

"Ok well that's it when better get going Claire is waiting for us a the café." Chris said as he and Leon turned to leave.

"Wait when you find him I want in." Sherry said as Jake looked at her with surprise.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Well first he used BOW who almost killed the man I love. Second it was my fathers research I want to find it and destroy it." Sherry said with a stern look on her face.

"Alright we will let you know Sherry." Chris said

"Count me in to then." Jake said.

" We already did when Sherry said she wanted in." Leon said.

Chris and Leon left leaving Sherry and Jake alone. She walked into the living room. Jake sat down beside her and pulled her close to him, he was always so warm Sherry loved this about him among other things.

"So what do we do now, while we wait for answers.?" Sherry asked as she looked up at Jake.

"I can think of a lot of things Super Gil." Jake said as he kissed Sherry.

Jake picked Sherry up off the couch and headed back into the bedroom. Sherry laughed and kissed his neck.

**Once again I don't own Resident Evil capcom does.**

**I hope I surprised you guy with Jake not being dead. Also I wrote the sex scene thinking if you thought the person you loved died how would you react? Plus this sex scene was more Jake and Sherry than the first one. **

**I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read my story. This was my first fan fic story I'm glad a lot of people liked it. I'm going to keep writing more of them I just need to figure out which couples I like. Lol until then have a good day or night.**

**If you guys have any ideas just pm or leave it in the review.**


End file.
